Love from the Future
by PAN TRUNKS LOVER
Summary: When Pan learns that Trunks loves Marron and not her, she breaks down.. Will hope in the form of an unexpected visitor from the future help? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my first story so I hope you like it! Please remember to review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future - Chapter 1<strong>

She stood looking out into the dark night not paying any attention to what she was doing. She was fighting back the tears but wasn't succeeding. She was feeling every emotion - sadness, betrayal, heartbroken, scared, anger, frustration and not to mention jealously.

He had chosen Marron over her but she didn't care. She let the tears drop, feeling that she couldn't hold them in any longer. How could he do this to her? She couldn't believe that she loved him and all she got in return was nothing but sadness.

Her bright eyes drifted downwards and she stared at the waves crashing up against the cliffs. No she couldn't do that. How could a thought like suicide even enter her head? She couldn't do that to her family and friends.

She wiped her tears angrily and took to the sky flying back home. She hadn't come home all day but her parents would understand. They gave her, her space and she was thankful for that. She made a vow not to even look at Trunks and to forget him as soon as possible...

* * *

><p>Smiling she landed outside her house and walked inside. She went to the kitchen where her family were seated and took her seat. Everyone smiled at her but her mum looked at her with questioning eyes. Pan smiled and indicated that she would tell her later. Her mum smiled and they continued eating.<p>

A few minutes later everyone's attention turned to a strange ki, which Pan didn't recognize. Gohan muttered something and everyone's attention turned to him.

"He's back," he stated.

"Who's back dear?" asked Videl puzzled. Gohan didn't respond and got up quickly. He walked to the door and took to the sky. Everyone turned to look at each other and followed him. Pan was puzzled by her father's reaction but not worried.

They soon caught up with him and saw that he was landing. Pan could now see a weird looking space ship and someone was coming out. They landed and Pan could sense practically all the Z fighters heading for them. She followed everyone's gaze to the person who had now shown himself.

She gasped when she recognized the person. What this can't be...Trunks? Everyone except Gohan was looking shocked.

"Welcome back M. Trunks" greeted Gohan and M. Trunks nodded back.

"Hey Gohan, where's my father?" asked M. Trunks.

"Over here" said Vegeta as he landed with Bulma in his arms. Trunks was with them as well, but he didn't seem surprised.

"Hello father, mother" said M. Trunks and Vegeta nodded back. Bulma however walked up to M. Trunks and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Soon Goku with Chichi and Goten arrived. Goku and M. Trunks exchanged greetings. M. Trunks looked at all the people gathered in front of him and when his eyes met Pan's they stopped briefly for a few seconds before moving on to the next person.

"Why have you come back?" asked Vegeta. Bulma exploded.

"Vegeta how dare you speak to him like that!" she screeched. M. Trunks actually grinned and there were a few giggles in the crowd. Vegeta glared at her.

"Shut up woman, I don't have time for your crap!" cried Vegeta and Bulma glared at him.

"You know where you're going to be sleeping tonight!" replied Bulma calmly and she grinned.

"M. Trunks we're going to head back to Capsule Corp so you can tell us everything there...okay?" she continued ignoring the glare Vegeta directed at her. M. Trunks nodded and everyone agreed. They flew back to Capsule Corp...

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later everyone was in Capsule Corp and they were seated in the sitting room. Bulma, Chichi and Videl had gone to the kitchen to make some snacks. Gohan turned to M. Trunks.<p>

"So what happened?" he asked him.

"The future was destroyed by Cell. After defeating the androids I lured Cell by planning a trip back to this time and he fell for it. We fought and I managed to destroy him. But one of his cells survived and he regenerated and blew up the planet. We didn't have much time, so mother forced me into going back to the past and here I am" he finished his story and everyone was quiet.

"So you're going to be staying with us then" asked Goku and everyone stared at him.

"Well of course he is Kakkarot, you brainless fool!" Vegeta cried. Goku blinked and grinned.

"Very funny Vegetable!" Everyone started to laugh and Vegeta glared at them all.

"Welcome man!" cried Goten grinning as he hold out his hand. M. Trunks took it puzzled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's Goten and I'm Bra" said Bra.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the few reviews I got! Here's the next part of Love from the Future. Hope you like it and please review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 2<strong>

M. Trunks nodded before his gaze landed on Pan again. He sensed pain and sadness from her, but couldn't understand why.

"I'm Pan" she introduced herself, as if sensing his gaze on her. She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back at her.

"Okay everyone! Come and eat" called Chichi as the large plates of food were brought in. All the saiyans in the room looked up and rushed over. Seeing this Chichi grinned knowingly, as she looked at all the hunger in their eyes. The plates were laid out onto a table and soon all the saiyans started to tuck in.

The few humans in the room just sat there in silence watching them eat in amazement, even though they had seen it a million times, they were still not used to it.

Pan found that she wasn't hungry and excused herself. She couldn't bear seeing him and her together. They were sitting across the table from her and every now and then one or the other would whisper in the other's ear before they laughed.

Videl looked surprised but didn't say anything. She felt that her daughter was in deep pain and decided to give her, her space.

M. Trunks couldn't eat anything either. The pain was still too much for him. He looked across at all his family and friends. Ever since he had come back from his time, he sensed that his father had changed. He smiled at his mother next to him, who had noticed that he wasn't eating and looked concerned.

"I don't feel so hungry" he explained and excused himself...

* * *

><p>Pan had flown down into the back garden from the balcony and sat down on one of the benches staring at nothing. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her. She jumped when she heard someone's voice and turned around.<p>

"Sorry" said M. Trunks seeing her flinch. She nodded, accepting his apology.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked and she shook her head. He sat down and she turned to look at him.

"I heard a lot about you from my family and friends" she told him and he actually grinned. This was the first time she had seen him grin and she found herself smiling back. His grin was so much different than Trunks, even though they looked the same.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of a hero for everyone. Do you know what happened when I first came here?" he asked looking at her. She nodded.

"Yeah but I never get bored of hearing it! Please tell me again?" she replied grinning.

He smirked and nodded. So he started telling her the story of when he came to the past. How he had defeated Frieza , the fight with the androids and Cell. As she listened she found that she didn't feel so sad and lonely any more. She actually started to find herself enjoying his company. M. Trunks actually found himself smiling, as he told her the story and found him that he enjoyed her company too.

When he had finished telling her the story he asked her if she wanted to spar. She agreed happily. She led him to the fighting arena behind the house and they went inside. M. Trunks looked around surprised. Pan told him that Bulma made it because the gravity room inside the house was too small.

M. Trunks nodded and took the training gi that Pan handed to him. They went into separate changing rooms and a few minutes later came out ready to fight. Pan grinned at him and asked to if he was ready. He nodded grinning happily.

"Let's have a quick warm up," said Pan and he nodded. They got into battle stances and then they started fighting...

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they paused for a second and M. Trunks grinned at her.<p>

"Not bad!" he commented and she grinned launching into the fight again.

Ten minutes later they stopped again.

"Ready for the real fight?" he asked and she nodded. He turned super saiyan and she stood back examining him. She grinned and then she too powered up to super saiyan surprising him.

She took advantage of that and phased out and appeared behind him surprising him again. She elbowed him and grunting he fell forward. Then she launched into a variety of kicks and punches.

He managed to block most of them and threw some of his moves back at her. They were at it for a few hours until they stopped for a break.

As he wiped the sweat from his face he couldn't stop himself from smirking. This was the best fight he had in ages. He looked across at her and saw that she was staring at him with a grin on her face.

"Ready to take another shot at it?" she asked powering up. He nodded smirking. It was right then that he decided to fight at the level he recently achieved - super saiyan 2. He powered up surprising her this time. Then she too powered up to an ascended saiyan...

* * *

><p>They started fighting for a few more hours and stopped suddenly, when they noticed someone else in the room. Powering down they turned to look at him.<p>

Vegeta stood leaning against one of the walls carefully observing their fight. He smirked when he noticed they'd finally sensed him.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Pan.

"Long enough" he answered. He walked over towards them nodding approvingly at M. Trunks.

"I see you have been training" he said and M. Trunks nodded.

"You've gotten better too brat!" he told her. Pan nodded at him and headed for the shower room. She turned back and smiled at M. Trunks who smiled back.

"Let's fight" announced Vegeta not expecting an answer, he powered up to super saiyan. M. Trunks grinned and powered up too. Pan came out of the showers dressed in her clothes and watched the fight. She'd noticed earlier that Vegeta had been watching them. She'd wanted to impress him, since he thought of her as nothing but a weakling.

Pan feeling hungry walked back to the house. As she walked past the garden she noticed Trunks and Marron making out. She looked away and quickly headed back to the house...

* * *

><p>An hour later Vegeta and M. Trunks finished fighting and after having a shower, they both headed back to the house. As Vegeta walked inside Bulma noticed he was in a good mood and smiled thinking slyly of tonight in bed.<p>

Vegeta noticed the look on her face and knew right away what she was thinking about. He started grinning as Bulma greeted them and handed them some sandwiches that she was making.

She watched in amusement as they gobbled them down. After he was finished M. Trunks looked around for Pan, but couldn't find her.

"Where's Pan?" he asked Bulma, who told him that Pan had gone home. He nodded and headed for the sitting room where Trunks was sitting watching T.V. He walked in and sat down. After watching for half an hour he dozed off.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for now and remember to review! I will have the next chapter out soon. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey thanks again for the reviews I got. I will send each of you lovely people an email saying thanks when I have time. Anyways, if some of you got confused with the story it's probably because you didn't read the first two chapters. So make sure you read the first two chapters before you read this one. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future - Chapter 3<strong>

He was dreaming.

_'What's going on?' he asked himself. Suddenly he saw his mother._

_'Trunks, help me!' she screamed._

_'I'm coming!' he yelled. Suddenly a blast appeared out of nowhere. He ducked and found himself looking at Cell, who was laughing. Then there was an explosion._

_'NO!' he yelled. Then suddenly, in a blast of bright light, a figure approached him. He looked up shielding his eyes from the light._

_'Don't be afraid Trunks, I'll always be here for you' said a feminine voice._

_'Who are you?' he asked dazed._

_'Someone special' replied the feminine voice._

* * *

><p>He woke up sweating.<p>

"Where am I?" he voiced out loud.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," said a voice. M. Trunks looked towards his father. He grinned sheepishly and got up.

"How did I get here?" he asked confused.

"Trunks carried you up," said Vegeta smirking. M. Trunks embarrassed quickly headed out of the room with Vegeta right behind him. After getting washed up he headed to the kitchen where everyone was seated eating. They exchanged greetings before he sat down at the table. During the meal Bulma looked towards M. Trunks.

"Do you need any new clothes?" she asked and he nodded looking away embarrassed. Trunks snorted and Bulma looked sharply towards him.

"Okay I'll give you my credit card and you can go shopping with Bra, okay?" she told him and he nodded gratefully.

"Pan and Marron are coming with us as well" said Bra and M. Trunks smiled at her, glad to know that Pan was coming with them. He had grown to like the girl ever since he had returned to the past...

* * *

><p>An hour later the doorbell rang and Bulma opened it.<p>

"Hey Bulma! Is Bra ready to go yet?" asked Marron.

Bulma shook her head and gestured to the girls to come in. They hurried in and went to sit in one of the sitting rooms. The room was already preoccupied with Trunks, which made Pan uneasy. She watched as Trunks gave Marron a kiss. She looked away and walked out of the room. She went to the kitchen where Bulma was cooking.

"Hey Bulma where is M. Trunks?" she asked.

"Here he is" answered Bulma as he walked in. Pan turned and grinned at him.

"Hey Pan" greeted M. Trunks and she nodded saying hello.

"Pan... he's going with you lot because he needs to get some clothes to wear as well" said Bulma. Pan smiled and nodded.

15 minutes later Bra hurried down as usual dressed for a party. Pan sighed.

"Bra it's only a trip to the shopping mall!" she pointed out. Bra shrugged.

"So what! Come on we have to go now" she said and they followed her out.

"Are we going to fly there or what?" asked Pan. Bra shook her head and pointed at a red Mercedes.

"No we're going in this new baby" she answered grinning.

"But it's only a two seater..." she pointed out with a sigh.

"Why don't me and Pan fly over there?" said M. Trunks. Pan nodded agreeing but Bra wasn't finished yet.

"Let's take this baby then!" said Bra pointing towards Trunk's new black sports car.

"I think that you're not supposed to ride that" said Pan carefully. Bra shrugged and got in.

"You got the keys?" asked Marron with a grin. Bra smirked just like her father and held them up. They all got in and drove off. They soon arrived at the shopping mall and started shopping...

* * *

><p>M. Trunks groaned out loud, as he struggled to keep up with the girls. They'd only been here for an hour and already Bra had brought clothes that would fit an extra large sized wardrobe. He had over 20 bags in his hands. He groaned even louder as Bra suddenly started to drool over another dress and credit card in hand quickly rushed in to buy it.<p>

His gaze fell on Pan who looked as bored and frustrated as him. He grinned and walked over towards her.

"Is she always like this?" he asked referring to Bra.

To his surprise she burst out laughing. "Trust me I've seen worst days, like that time before the prom she went crazy and it took her all day just to find the perfect dress!" she told him and he started to laugh.

Bra soon came out of the shop looking excited with a bag. Pan started to laugh and Bra frowned,

"What's so funny?" she asked irritated.

Pan shook her head and stopped. M. Trunks suddenly remembered that he had to get some clothes too.

"I need to get some clothes as well, Pan do you want to come with me?" he asked. Pan grinned and nodded.

"Great so we'll see you lot later" he cried and they walked off.

"You know the usual place" called Marron and Pan looked back and nodded...

* * *

><p>Several hours had gone by and Marron and Bra were waiting impatiently for Pan and M. Trunks to return.<p>

"Bra what taking them so long?" asked Marron getting annoyed.

"I was supposed to be home ages ago!" she whined.

"Chill out Marron! They'll be here soon" said Bra reassuringly not worried. Marron nodded and as if on cue the others returned.

"Hey you guys! You won't believe how much fun we had" called Pan with a grin. M. Trunks nodded in agreement.

"So what will you have?" asked Pan looking at M. Trunks before Marron could say anything.

"I'll have five of everything...I'm starving" he replied. Pan nodded in agreement.

"I'll have the same!" she said.

After giving their order to a very shocked looking waiter they waited for their food.

Soon three waiters arrived with their food and nearly everyone, except Bra and Marron, in the restaurant watched in amazement as the two saiyans tucked away.

In fifteen minutes all the plates were empty and the gang were ready to go home. After putting their bags away in the boot at the back of the car they got in and went home.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Is the paragraphing ok now? Please review and I will deliver the next chapter in a few days! In the next chapter Pan and M. Trunks will start to realise their feelings for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews I got! Can't think of anything else to say so might as well get on with the story! Hope you like it and please remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future - Chapter 4<strong>

Rrrrriiiiinngggg!

Pan startled, woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. Groaning she turned over putting the pillow over her ears trying to get rid of the noise.

"Pan pick up the phone!" came a yell from the next room. Muttering curses she picked the phone up.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Calm down girl! You nearly burst my ear drum!" replied Trunks with a chuckle.

"Trunks do you know what time it is? It's 7.00am on a Saturday morning!" she said and he sighed in relief, glad that he was on the other side of the line.

"Yeah I know... so what? I just called to ask you if you would like to come with us to the beach today" he asked and hearing how calm he sounded she tried to calm down.

"Who's going?" she asked curiously.

"Oh me, Marron, Goten, Bra, and the other me" he told her.

"That's cool so when are we going?" she enquired further getting excited.

"I'll come pick you up in let's say an hour and oh yeah bring some extra clothes because it's for a few days" he replied.

"That's cool Trunks so where are we going?" asked Pan.

"That's a surprise...wait until we get there and then you'll find out" he said and hung up.

Pan was so excited by the invitation that she didn't even notice that he hung up. She started to say something else but realised that he had hung up on her already. She jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She only had till eight to get ready.

After having a nice hot shower she emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her she stood in front of her opened closet and looked through the piles of clothing.

"Whoa, when did my closet get so messy?" she said picking up a pair of sock she had been looking for days and threw it on the other side of the room.

After taking out the clothes and things that she needed packed into her bag, she turned once again towards her cupboard with a frown on her face.

"What shall I wear?" she wondered out loud as she looked through her summer clothing. She picked up a red dress that she found in a corner and tried it on. Looking into her mirror she studied herself.

The dress came just above her knees and fitted her figure perfectly. She nodded and smiled thinking of M. Trunks drooling when he saw her. She frowned suddenly.

*Where did that thought come from?* she wondered. The phone ringing again brought her back to her senses and she picked it up.

"Hey Pan we're just leaving my place now so you better hurry up" said Bra cheerfully. Pan smiled and continued chatting with her for a bit and then hanged up.

She brushed her hair and left it open. She put on her necklace, which she got on her last birthday and walked out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed that her parent were up and eating their breakfast.

"Morning!" she said as she sat down.

"You sound cheerful this morning" said Gohan and noticed the dress. Pan grinned and told them where she was going.

"That sounds great darling and that dress looks wonderful on you" complimented Videl as she handed her breakfast. Gohan nodded.

"Now make sure that you're careful and..." he began but was cut off by a noise outside.

"There's my ride! I'm going now and don't worry I'll be fine" she reassured them and after kissing them both goodbye she grabbed her bag. After checking herself in the mirror she walked outside towards the car. She noticed that Trunks was sitting with Marron in the front seats. Bra, Goten and M. Trunks were in the back seat. She grinned and got in beside him.

"You took your time" exclaimed Trunks. Pan shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry I was having breakfast" she replied.

"That's a great dress you got on!" said Bra and Pan smiled at her.

"Thanks!" she said. Trunks started the car and they drove off.

"So are we ready to go now?" asked Pan.

"Yeah finally" replied Trunks from the front seat. Pan noticed that M. Trunks wasn't saying nothing and glanced at him. He was staring straight ahead and Pan noticed that he looked tense. She touched him on his knee and he turned towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing" he replied and smiled reassuring her. She relaxed and then got out her Ipod and turned it on in full blast.

_*Why am I so tense?*_ M. Trunks thought to himself as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It had been a few weeks now since he arrived to this timeline and already he was feeling right at home. Pan had been there for him just like a friend.

*Although lately I'm beginning to think of her as more than a friend* he thought as he stared at the couple in the front seat. He turned towards Pan and smiled again.

*I'm going to have to make a move soon before I regret it!* he thought.

"Trunks can we make a quick stop because I need the toilet?" asked Bra.

"Yeah I could use something to eat as well" added Goten.

"That's cool" answered Trunks...

* * *

><p>They continued to drive for another 30 minutes until they arrived at the petrol station, which to their joy had a joint restaurant. Trunks parked the car and got out to refill it with petrol. The girls headed for the toilets while Goten and M. Trunks went inside the restaurant. Walking inside the smell of food made their mouths water. It had been a few hours since they had anything to eat.<p>

After 10 minutes they were all seated at a table looking through the menu.

"Uh, I'm going to have 10 lots of the breakfast meal!" declared Goten. Nobody sitting at the table was surprised since they were used to Goten's pig out.

"Isn't it lunchtime now Goten?" said Pan sighing. Goten looked up from the menu looking confused.

"Oh is it? But I never even had no breakfast today" he whined.

"Chill out man! Eat all you want and anything you want" cried Trunks thumping him hard on his back. Goten brightened.

"I'm having the same as Goten" said Trunks.

"Me too" replied M. Trunks and the girls all looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Seriously do you have to pig out all the time?" moaned Pan. The guys nodded.

"Oh well never mind! I'll just have some coffee and a sandwich" said Marron after a while,

"Got to watch my figure!" she said. Trunks moaned.

"Babes you look great" he said and pulled her towards him. Bra and Pan ordered the same thing as Marron.

The girls finished a lot quicker than the guys and had to sit watching them stuff their face for a while.

"Finally!" cried Bra as Goten stuffed the last bite into his mouth. The waitress came with the bill, which nearly reached 300 dollars. Trunks paid it without even blinking. They were back on the road 5 minutes later.

* * *

><p>Much later...<p>

"Here we are!" cried Trunks as he pulled up in front of a huge house.

"This ladies and gentleman is where we're going to stay for the next two weeks" he announced. Everyone got out of the car and while the girls gawped, the guys grabbed the entire luggage.

"Wow this is so amazing Trunks!" cried Marron with wide eyes.

"You haven't seen anything just yet" Trunks said taking out a key and opening the door. During the next fifteen minutes he took them on a tour of the entire house and showed them his own private beach behind the house. The girls were very excited while the guys were busy conjuring up plans in their heads.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short! Sorry! So what do you think? Good or bad? Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I get first review...Cheers guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Here is the next chapter of Love from the Future! Hope you enjoy it and please remember to review! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future - Chapter 5<strong>

When they all had chosen their rooms and unpacked they decided to go out and get something to eat.

"I think I'm going to stay here and you can get me something good to eat" decided Pan.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" moaned Bra.

"Yeah come on Pan" said Marron. Pan shook her head,

"No it's okay. Don't worry about me" said Pan. Bra shrugged her shoulders and after saying their byes they both left her room.

"Where's Pan?" asked Trunks when they came down without her.

"She said that she wants to stay here" said Bra picking up her handbag.

"I think that I should stay here with her so she doesn't get bored!" said M. Trunks.

"Yeah that's a good idea" replied Goten. They left and he heard their car driving away. He went upstairs and stood outside Pan's room. As he was about to knock the door opened and Pan stood there with an oversize t-shirt and tight shorts.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I thought that you were gone with the others" He shook his head.

"I figured that you would get bored staying here alone so I decided to stay" he told her blushing.

"Oh that's so sweet! I was just about to go swimming in the back yard, want to come?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'll just go and change" he said walking back to his room. He opened his door and closed it behind him. He looked through his clothes and found some black swimming trunks and a white t-shirt.

After he had changed he headed back down towards the swimming pool. Pan was already there when he arrived. She was in the pool and didn't notice him.

Getting an idea in his head he quickly lowered his ki so she wouldn't sense him. Grinning evilly he quietly tip toed towards the water and lowered himself in. He paused when he was right behind her and dunked her in. She came back up spluttering and seeing him she cried out before she started to chase him around the pool.

He was laughing as he got out of the pool hurriedly and stood on the edge. As he looked back towards the pool he couldn't see her.

"Where did she go?" he wondered not sensing her. Suddenly a pair of arms pushed him from behind and crying out loud he fell in to the pool head first. Coming up for air he saw Pan standing where he was a few seconds ago laughing her head off.

"I got you!" she cried.

"Very funny...you can stop laughing now" he said. She stopped and after taking a few steps backwards she came running towards the pool and jumped into it, launching water all over him. When she came up for air he grabbed her from behind and held her while she struggled to get free.

"What's wrong Pan? Can't get free?" he whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver and smiled to himself.

_*Now's my chance*_ he thought.

_*What is he doing?*_ she wondered and stopped struggling. She started to breathe heavily and leaned in closer towards him. He turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"Pan..." he started but hesitated, until he felt her lips on his own. He responded to her kiss and it lasted for a few minutes until they broke it off coming up for air. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He grinned back and pulled her close again.

"Pan I just want you to know that I like you. I liked you for a long time but never had the guts to tell you" he finished and looked into her eyes searching for an answer.

"You don't know how happy you made me" she replied back and kissed him long and passionately. When they finally pulled apart they looked at each other.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that for" he said. Pan nodded.

"I'm done swimming for now!" she said and he nodded in agreement. They got out of the pool and dried themselves off. Pan stared at him as he walked in front of her.

_*Wow he looks so fine and he's all mine*_ she thought with a smile. M. Trunks looked back and caught her staring at him. He grinned.

"Don't worry I don't mind you checking me out" he teased and winked. Pan blushed and looked away. They walked into the house and went upstairs. They went to their own rooms. After having a shower and getting dressed they went met up again downstairs.

"So what shall we do now then?" he asked.

"Want to watch some T.V?" she said and he nodded. They went to the sitting room and sat across the large T.V screen.

"I hope something worth watching is on" he said. He looked through the channels using the remote. He came across the movie channels and finally finding a film they liked, they settled down to watch it. M. Trunks put his arm around Pan and she moved closer to him.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Hey guys we're back!" called Bra as they all came inside the house.

"Pan...hellooo?" she called.

"I wonder where they have gone?" said Marron worried.

"Let's split up and look for them" said Trunks. Marron went to look in their rooms while Goten and Trunks went looking out back. Bra went to look in the rooms downstairs. After looking through all the rooms she peeked into the sitting room and switched on the light. She smiled when she saw them. They were sitting on the sofa with their arms around each other fast asleep.

"Bra did you find them?" shouted Goten walking towards them.

"Not so loud Goten! You're going to..." she said.

"Bra is that you?" called Pan getting up.

"Yeah it's me" she said. Soon Marron and Trunks joined them.

"How come you didn't hear us call?" asked Goten.

"They were asleep" said Bra rolling her eyes.

"Oh right" he replied blinking. woke up and blushed when he saw them all looking at him.

"What?" he said innocently. They all laughed.

"So where's our food then?" asked Pan.

"In the kitchen" said Bra walking out of the room so Pan and followed her out. The rest jumped on to the sofa and fought over the remote.

"So what did you get us then?" asked looking through the takeaway bags.

"We got you 5 cheese burgers with 5 extra large fries and 2 large pizzas" she said.

"Cool that sounds delicious!" said Pan and they sat down and started eating. When they had finished Bra called Pan over to a corner while went back to the sitting room.

"So is there anything going on between you two that I should know about?" she asked Pan who looked over in shock.

"How did you know?" she asked bewildered.

"I saw the way you two were sitting all over each other" said Bra with a knowing look.

"Yeah well..." started Pan but stopped after she realised she was at a loss for words.

"So anything happen while we were away?" she asked winking at her. Pan blushed and shook her head.

"Oh don't give me that! You're blushing" Bra pointed out.

"Fine we kissed a few times" said Pan looking away.

"Oh my god that is so cute!" Bra squealed.

"Who kissed?" asked Marron over hearing their conversation.

"Pan and !" said Bra. Marron brightened.

"So Pan how did it happen?" she asked excited.

"Oh for God sake will you guys calm down!" cried Pan getting annoyed and walked out of the room.

"Pan get your butt back here this instance!" they both cried. Pan was walking up to her room when she felt a pair of strong arms go around her. She was about to scream when she realised that it was him.

"Bra and Marron know about us" she told him as he started to kiss her on her neck.

"So who cares" he purred. She didn't answer and relaxed as his lips found hers. They pulled apart quickly when they heard giggling.

"I'm going to kill you two!" cried Pan as she ran after Marron and Bra.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review so then I will post the next chapter soon! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey I know it's been many years but to be honest I didn't have the time to finish any of my stories. But I'm back to hopefully finish them now. I had about 30 reviews to this story but they all got deleted as i had to delete the whole story to add more chapters. I would appreciate getting some to replace those lol... So please remember to review! Thanks...

Anyways on with the Story...

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future Chapter 6<strong>

After chasing Bra and Marron around the house and teaching them a lesson, Pan headed towards her room. After entering she closed the door and headed towards her bed for the next two weeks.

She sighed lying down thinking about the days events. She still couldn't believe that M. Trunks liked her. It was only a few weeks back she was heartbroken over Trunks. Should she really be jumping into a relationship so soon, especially with his future self?

Shaking her head she got out of bed and walked towards the window. Looking out she smiled watching the rest of the group chilling on the beach. Her eyes focused on Trunks and Marron who were sat together. She could tell just by looking at their facial expressions how happy they were.

It was then that she decided to forget the past and concentrate on M. Trunks. Smiling to herself she quickly walked out of the room and went looking for him.

She found him lying under the shade of a tree with his eyes closed. As if sensing her eyes on him he looked up. When their eyes met it was as if time had stopped right then and there.

They both didn't even realise when they landed into each others arms. It was as if it was meant to be. It seemed so right. Both of them pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Pan... I..." he started to say but was interrupted by something hitting his head hard. Startled he jumped looking around. Hearing laughter he looked towards the others and saw Goten laughing.

"Goten what do you think you're doing?" asked Pan glaring at him.

"Sorry Pan I was aiming for the other Trunks but he jumped out of the way and it hit M. Trunks by mistake. I'm sorry" Goten said looking towards M. Trunks, who smirked. Grabbing the ball M. Trunks ran towards him, lobbing it back at Goten really fast.

Goten didn't even know what hit him. He let out a startled yell and everyone started laughing. Pan giggling turned towards M. Trunks again.

"That was an excellent throw...Uncle Goten didn't even know what hit him!" He nodded laughing and suddenly stopped when he realised Goten was coming for him again.

Powering up he flew up towards the sky and looked down at Goten with a challenging expression. Goten smirked and powered up launching an attack at him straight away.

As knocked it away with his hands Goten appeared behind him and launched a punch but it was as if he was already expecting it and disappeared, reappearing behind him with another attack.

Pan looked up from the ground checking him out.

_*He looks so hot when he's fighting*_ she thought with a dreamy look on her face. Bra walked up towards her seeing the look on her face.

"What's wrong Pan? Can't you take your eyes off him, eh?" she teased laughing. Pan blushed shaking her head.

"Come on guys we came here to have fun not to spar! Stop it right now and get down here!" yelled Bra looking at the two in a fight. The two fighters stopped and looked down.

"Oh come on Bra we still got two weeks. Just chill already!" moaned Goten. Bra scowled and walked off. Goten swore and looking apologetically at M. Trunks, powered down and ran after her.

"We'll continue this later!" yelled Goten, as he ran into the house. M. Trunks let out a small chuckle and as he prepared to power down, he was confronted by Pan.

"Where do you think you're going eh?" she asked powering up. He grinned as they both launched into battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, unnoticed by the two someone was watching them.<p>

*What's going on between them two?* thought Trunks observing them from the ground. Marron had wondered off inside to use the bathroom and he couldn't help but notice the way Pan and his future self were fighting. It was as if they were teasing each other. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Pan and him had always been close. They use to spar all the time and hang out whenever he wasn't stuck at work but ever since Marron and him had started going out, he hadn't really spent much time with her. He realised regretfully.

*Do they like each other?* he wondered as he watched M. Trunks grab her and hold her close. It didn't look like Pan was complaining. He got up without realising and was about to go confront them when Marron reappeared.

He stopped and promised himself he would talk to Pan later.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" asked Marron walking up to him. He nodded frowning while still staring up at the two in the air. Marron raised an eyebrow as she noticed Trunks looking at Pan and M. Trunks.

*Why's he so worked up about them two?* she wondered noticing the look in his eyes.

Bra suddenly called out to everyone driving Marron's attention off Trunk's behaviour. The two occupied in battle stopped and looked down.

"What's up Bra?" questioned Pan.

"I've decided that we should all go out clubbing tonight! It's getting late already so think we should all go and get ready now" she explained. The others nodded in agreement. Pan and M. Trunks powered down and dropped to the ground. Bra grabbed her hand and Marron's and dragged them inside.

"Come on I want your opinion on this new dress I brought!" she cried... Pan groaned and let herself get hauled inside. The boys started laughing except Trunks who was still wondering about the new events he'd noticed earlier on...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile upstairs the girls were fussing over what to wear. Bra and Marron, surprising Pan, took less time picking what to wear. She snorted remembering how it took them 3 hours just to pick the right shoes last time. After they were done they looked towards Pan who was sat on the bed watching them.<p>

"Pan get over here, let us see what you got!" cried Bra sighing. Pan hesitated for a few seconds but got up seeing Bra giving her daggers. She headed towards her bag and opened it up gesturing at the girls to come take a look. They hurried over and started looking in the bag.

A good ten minutes later Bra and Marron finally let out a triumphed cry pulling out a black dress. Pan let out a moan as she realised that she must have packed it without realising. It was THE dress that Bra had given her for her birthday a few weeks. It was something Pan would never wear.

It was short with a small slit on the side, backless with a very low cut at the front. Something she avoided at all cost. She shook her head looking at her two friends.

"No way!" she moaned. Bra and Marron charged over and started arguing with her.

"Come on Pan... Please wear it! I gave that to you for your birthday and you have never even worn it! What kind of friend are you?" complained Bra.

"Yeah Pan trust me you're going to look so hot in that! At least try it on!" argued Marron. Pan finally gave in getting sick of their bickering.

"Ok I'll wear it! Chill out already!" she cried. Bra and Marron let out a victory yell.

Finally getting their outfits sorted they each took their turns having a shower and getting ready. Deciding they wanted to give the guys the shock of their lives they ended up getting ready in Pan's room.

Pan walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and unwillingly picked up the stupid dress. Removing the towel she set about putting her bra and underwear on. She rolled her eyes looking at the black bra and underwear Bra had kindly picked for her. It was the lacy sexy kind with a thong.

*The things I have to do to please these lot!* she thought. After she put on her dress she finally turned around to show the other girls.

"What do you think? Do I look okay?" she asked them hesitating.

The other girls were just about ready themselves finishing with the last touches of makeup. They turned around to look at Pan and gasped. The dress looked absolutely perfect on Pan. It fitted all her curves just right showing her long legs.

"Oh my God, Pan that dress looks absolutely flawless on you!" Bra squealed in joy. Marron nodded in agreement.

"She's right Pan, it looks lush!" Pan blushed.

"If you say so..." Pan mumbled turning to look in the mirror when Bra stopped her.

"Not yet Pan, let me do you hair and makeup first" she said smiling. Pan nodded while Bra set to work on her.

Half an hour and ten knocks on the door later the girls were finally ready to go. Pan giggled remembering how many times the boys came knocking on the door asking if they were ready or not and how Bra sent them away each time in anger.

"You can finally look in the mirror now Pan!" said Bra finally. Pan took a deep breath and nervously turned to look in the mirror. She gasped in awe at what she saw. She looked a true beauty. She turned back to look at the girls who were smiling at her.

"I can't believe that's me in the mirror" she said shaking her head in wonder. "It's you all right Pan" said Marron with a grin.

"Okay let's go and shock the guys!" squealed Bra in delight. Marron nodded and the girls prepared to go and confront them.

They walked out of the room with Pan behind them.

*I wonder what 's reaction will be* wondered Pan nervously.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it... please review so I can post the next chapter. Thanks again ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long... I want to thank kattie88, Rae Anime, Writer of Angelus, Ayaka86 and Panny-chan731 for their lovely reviews. On with the story then...

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 7<strong>

Pan nervously followed Bra and Marron out of the room. The guys were waiting downstairs in the family room.

_*I don't think I can do this... Why did I let them convince me? I feel so uncomfortable*_ she wondered. Sighing regretfully she continued following them down the stairs.

_*I guess it's too late now*_ she thought to herself.

"We're ready guys!" Bra called.

"_Finally_...I was beginning to wonder if we were going to be leaving sometime today or tomorrow" answered Trunks coming out into the hallway. Pan stayed hidden behind Bra and Marron.

"Tell me about it Trunks" said Goten with a groan. He paused looking Bra up and down. She stared back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Wow" he commented with a whistle. She gave him one of her gorgeous smiles before walking towards him.

Marron headed towards Trunks who looked her over appreciatively.

"You look hot babes" he said and it was then that he happened to glance at Pan and his mouth dropped opened. M. Trunks had walked out at that moment too and his eyes had fallen on Pan straight away.

He observed her looking stunned. She looked absolutely stunning. He couldn't pull his eyes off her. She was wearing a low necked black dress which clung to her body perfectly. It was short with a slit on the side showing off her gorgeous legs. Her face was done up with red lipstick and her eyes were covered with a smoky effect eye shadow.

_*Wow!*_ he thought. Meanwhile Trunks was thinking the same thing shocked by Pan's appearance.

"Pan you look absolutely gorgeous" he said without thinking. Marron turned to face him, surprised by his outburst. Goten looked over and nearly fell back.

"OH MY GOD Pan is that you?" he asked shocked. Pan stood there looking awkward as the guys stared back at her.

"Okay calm down guys. I think you should get over it by now" Bra cried stepping in front of Pan waving her hands. The guys snapped out of their reverie and composed themselves. Trunks felt a slight blush appear on his cheeks as he noticed Marron staring back at him with a frown.

"Can we go now?" asked Pan. They all nodded. M. Trunks moved forward holding out his arm suggestively at Pan, who smiled and grabbed hold of it. Trunks noticed this and felt a frown appear on his face.

_*What the hell is he doing?*_ he thought in annoyance. Marron noticed Trunks frowning in Pan and M. Trunks direction. She remained silent and decided she needed to have words with Trunks later on.

They exited the house and headed towards the garage where the cars were kept. Goten and Trunks decided to drive. Goten quickly walked towards the Ferrari parked behind the Bentley.

"I'll take the Ferrari Trunks" yelled Goten as he slipped into the driver's seat. Bra got into the passenger's seat next to him.

"Okay Goten...I'll take the Bentley then" answered Trunks getting in. Marron sat next to him while Pan and M. Trunks got into the seats behind.

Trunks started the car once everyone was seated and drove off with Goten right behind him.

Every now and then he would stare into the mirror to look at her sat behind him. He still hadn't got over how stunning she looked. He couldn't believe that he had never noticed it before. Marron followed his every little movement and sat there with a scowl on her face.

_*Why does he keep on looking at Pan?*_ she wondered annoyed...

* * *

><p>In the back seat Pan sat oblivious to Trunks, who was sat in front of her. All she could think of was M. Trunks sat next to her. His leg was slightly touching her leg and it was giving her a warm feeling inside her stomach. He had looked absolutely gorgeous when she had seen him earlier. He was wearing a black top with a blue jacket. Below that he was wearing blue straight cut jeans and black boots. It was not over the top and not too less. He looked hot.<p>

She knew that he was sneaking peeks at her while she was doing the same. She smiled remembering the look on his face when he had seen her. He looked absolutely blown away. Guess Bra and Marron hadn't been exaggerating about the way she looked earlier.

M. Trunks sneaked another peek at her again and noticed her smiling. He had a feeling tonight was going to be really special. He was finally going to tell her how he truly felt for her. She knew he liked her but she didn't know he was in love with her.

They finally drove into the city, where all the clubs and main going out places were located. Trunks parked up outside one of the clubs and handed his keys to the guy standing by the entrance. The others jumped out of the car and walked up to Bra and Goten who stood waiting for them.

"Keep an eye on the cars" said Trunks to the guy as he handed over the keys. The guy nodded and Trunks pulled out some money and handed it to him.

"Make sure that you do" he added before joining the others. They walked into the club passing through the VIP entrance. Pan was impressed. The place was massive and obviously overly expensive. The amount of security outside was unbelievable. They hadn't questioned Trunks as he led the way in. Obviously he was a regular here and they knew who he was.

As they walked in they were greeted by one of the workers who led them through to the VIP area where they were seated at a table with their own personal mini bar. They ordered their drinks and waited as the man at the bar set to work getting them ready. M. Trunks turned to face Pan with a smile.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight Pan..." he told her bringing a smile to her face.

"Thanks... you're looking pretty hot yourself" she replied back with a wink. He blushed slightly making her giggle. They turned away as the bar man put their drinks down in front of them. Pan grabbed hers and took a small sip. She wasn't much of a drinker but decided she might as well considering they were away from home for two weeks.

"So Pan you're drinking for once" teased Trunks from across the table.

"Yeah might as well. I'm going to enjoy these two weeks away" she replied with a grin. He nodded in agreement.

"That's what I like to hear. Goten you better calm down with the drinks this time. Last time I had to carry you back to the car" he said making everyone except Goten laugh.

"What are you on about Trunks? You're getting it all mixed up. It was me who had to carry you back to the car. You were proper out of it" Goten replied with a laugh.

"Okay calm down you two. You're both as bad as each other. Let's go and dance Goten. I love this song" Bra cried interrupting. She pulled Goten up with her before they headed towards the dance floor.

"Let's go too Trunks" said Marron tugging on Trunk's arm.

"Fine let's go...you two coming?" asked Trunks as he and Marron got up. Pan shook her head.

"Maybe later Trunks" she answered. He nodded before they walked off.

"Don't you like to dance?" asked M. Trunks.

"No it's not that. I'm not in the mood just yet, maybe later? So you planning on getting drunk tonight?" she asked leaning in close to him. He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really much of a drinker but we'll see. We got all night still" he answered. She agreed as they finished their drinks and ordered more. After about another five rounds Pan started to feel a little bit tipsy and excused herself to go to the toilet. She made her way past the dance floor which was packed. Bra waved at her as she walked past. Pan waved back before she turned the corner and headed for the ladies bathroom.

Heading her way was a guy who smiled her way looking her up and down.

"Hey gorgeous how are you?" he asked in a flirtatious way. Pan rolled her eyes and carried on walking past him.

"Hey now...you don't have to play hard to get. I only asked how you were" he continued with a smirk grabbing hold of her arm. Pan stopped and pulled her arm away in annoyance.

"Look I don't want to talk to you okay? Get the hint and stop being so desperate" she answered back with a frown.

"Wow I love girls with an attitude. I'll see you outside" he replied with a smirk as he walked away. Pan screwed up her nose in disgust before walking into the ladies bathroom. She used the bathroom and washed her hands. Turning to dry her hands she observed her appearance in the long length mirror and smiled recalling M. Trunks compliment earlier.

*I'm going to tell him how I feel about him tonight* she thought as she walked out of the bathroom. She quickly made her way back to the VIP area and walked past the dance floor. Not seeing the others she assumed they had gone back to the table. She was just about to walk off when she felt someone grab her hand. Turning to look she came face to face with the guy she had bumped into a few minutes earlier.

"We have got to stop bumping into each other. I'm beginning to think it's meant to be or something" he said. Pan resisted the urge to punch his face in and pulled her hand away from his clutch.

"Look you're beginning to really piss me off. Just back off okay" she cried angrily. He took another step closer until they were inches apart. He moved his hand towards her face and Pan snapped. She threw a punch at his face sending him flying towards the floor. Smirking in satisfaction she turned to walk back to the table. The people on the dance floor continued dancing to the loud music unaware of what had happened, much to her amusement.

M. Trunks had another drink ready for her at the table as she sat down next to him. She smiled gratefully at him. The others were seated around the table. She could tell most of them were already tipsy.

"Hey guys...are you having fun?" asked Pan.

"Yeah I love this place" cried Goten with a big smile on his face. Bra smacked him on his head making him flinch.

"What was that for?" he questioned rubbing his head making Pan laugh. Her uncle looked so comical sometimes.

"Let's go and dance Pan" whispered M. Trunks and she nodded. They got up making Trunks look their way.

"Hey where are you two going?" he asked.

"Dance floor. Are you lot coming?" replied Pan. Trunks and Marron nodded while Bra and Goten shook their head.

"Have fun" called Bra as they walked off. They got into pairs and started to dance. Pan began to really enjoy herself as they danced to the fast song. M. Trunks grinned back at her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close against him. She felt his hot breath on her neck and felt a warm feeling in her stomach. They began to move together to the music and Pan felt on top of the world. Being this close to him was awakening strange feelings in her body. She was so tempted to kiss him.

M. Trunks was thinking the same wanting to feel her beautiful lips against his but unfortunately the song finished and they pulled apart. Pan turned to face him with a grin on her face.

"That was so great" she said with a flushed look on her face. He agreed.

"Pan could you excuse me for a few minutes? I need to use the bathroom. Wait here...I'll be back soon" he said apologising. She nodded and he quickly walked away. A few seconds later she noticed Marron walking past her gesturing towards the ladies bathroom when Pan called out to her. The music had started up again and she decided to get another drink while she waited, when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

She turned around to notice Trunks standing behind her with two filled glasses in his hand. He grinned and passed her one which she accepted gratefully.

"Thanks Trunks. I was just on my way to get another one" she said.

"No problem. So where's the other me gone?" he asked.

"Bathroom...Marron's gone too" she answered. He nodded.

"Want to dance?" he asked as he downed all of his drink. Pan looked on in amusement and copied his actions.

"Yeah why not?" she replied dumping her glass on a nearby table while he did the same. They started to dance to the music and Pan felt her eyes close as her body moved in time to the beat. She was unaware of Trunks staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

*She looks so hot* he thought as he eyed her up. The alcohol was beginning to affect his brain and he was finding it hard to control himself. He found himself thinking what it would be like to kiss those gorgeous lips of hers as his eyes observed the redness of her full lips.

Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw someone grab Pan away from him. He turned to see a guy with a bruised cheek face Pan angrily.

"Did you really think you were going to see the last of me?" he cried. Pan looked on in annoyance.

"What the hell is your problem? I thought you would have finally got the hint when I punched your face in but guess not" she cried. Trunks quickly interfered and stepped into the middle.

"What's the problem?" he asked glaring at the other guy.

"Who the hell are you?" the other guy replied ignoring Trunk's question.

"You don't want to know so I'll suggest that you back off before I make you regret it" Trunks answered. Pan pulled Trunks back.

"Forget him Trunks. He's not worth it. He's just upset that I punched him" she said earning a glare from the other guy. Trunks started to laugh.

"So you take beats from a woman? What kind of a man are you?" he cried. The other man glared at him before turning to face Pan.

"You're going to regret this. Remember that" he warned before stalking off angrily.

"What a joke" commented Trunks laughing. Pan agreed.

"Let's head back to the table Trunks" she replied before they made their way back to join Bra and Goten.

Bra and Goten were in the middle of a kiss as they arrived at the table. They reluctantly pulled apart hearing Trunks cough. Pan giggled seeing the frustrated look on her uncle's face.

"Calm down with the kisses you guys" teased Trunks rolling his eyes.

"You can talk" cried Goten in defence. Pan and Trunks sat down.

"Where's Marron and ?" asked Bra.

"Bathroom" answered Trunks ordering another drink.

"I'll have another one too" called Pan. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Drinking a bit too much aren't you?" he questioned. Pan sighed.

"Relax Trunks. I can handle it" she replied. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine by me Pan...just don't pass out on us" he joked earning him a kick underneath the table.

"What was that for?" he groaned holding his leg. She gave him a cheeky grin back.

"What are you on about Trunks?" she answered innocently. He just stared back at her disbelievingly.

"Oh stop it you two" cried Bra. Marron and M. Trunks decided to return at that precise moment.

"Oh there you are? I was beginning to think you got lost or something?" said Pan.

"Sorry. Marron was kind of having some problem with this idiot over there. So I kind of got involved" replied M. Trunks with a smile.

"What happened?" Trunks quickly said looking at Marron. She smiled reassuringly back at him.

"Don't worry it's all taken care of. Just some idiot coming on to me" she told him. Trunks scowled.

"Tell me who it was. Let me give him a piece of my mind" he cried getting up but she pulled him back down.

"Its okay I took care of it" M. Trunks told him. Marron smiled back at him gratefully.

"Did the guy happen to have a bruised cheek?" questioned Pan with a smirk. Marron nodded surprised. Trunks and Pan burst out laughing. The others stared back at them curiously.

"Pan punched him on the face earlier" explained Trunks in between laughter. The others started laughing too.

"OH MY GOD! Really? That's great" said Marron with a grin. Pan explained what had happened earlier and why she hit him. M. Trunks frowned.

"I would have broken every bone in his body if I was there" said quietly but not quietly enough. The others heard him and started firing questions his way.

"M. Trunks have you got a thing for Pan then?" teased Bra with Marron not far behind.

"Yeah tell us. We're dying to know" said Marron joining in. Goten stared at both of them looking surprised before facing Pan and M. Trunks.

"What are you lot on about?" he asked confused. Trunks remained silent observing Pan's face. She had gone bright red in embarrassment and so had M. Trunks.

*Does this mean they are together?* wondered Trunks. He noticed that he wasn't too keen on the idea.

"Don't be silly" cried Pan throwing daggers with her eyes at Bra and Marron, who just laughed.

"Yeah I'm up for another drink...Pan what about you?" M. Trunks quickly said, trying to change the subject. Pan nodded and he made the order.

They continued to drink and dance for the rest of the night until each of them was proper drunk. When it was time to go home they slowly made their way outside.

"Oh no...I completely forgot we drove here" cried Trunks smacking his forehead. The others found this incredibly funny and started to laugh. M. Trunks was also quite drunk, much to his surprise. The night had been really good and he hadn't realised how much he had knocked back.

"Oh well Trunks...You might as well tell Greg and he'll take care of it" said Bra as she hold on to Goten.

"Oh yeah I never thought of that" he replied shaking his head.

"Who's Greg?" enquired Pan.

"He's the manager of this place. He's friends with Trunks" answered Goten. Trunks walked back to the club only to return with some guy a few minutes later.

"Thanks a lot Greg. I really appreciate it" they heard Trunks say. Greg smiled and greeted the others.

"Hey Greg...how are you mate?" said Goten patting Greg on his back. They continued to exchange words while the others waited. Pan felt the cold night air and shivered.

"Cold?" whispered M. Trunks. She nodded and he pulled off his jacket and put it on around her.

"Thanks" she replied giving him a big smile. She felt warm instantly much to her surprise.

"You take care Greg...I'll see you later on today then" said Trunks as they walked off.

"So is he going to drop off the cars later then?" questioned Pan. Trunks nodded looking at her and took in M. Trunks jacket around her. He frowned.

"Great...are we going to fly home then?" she asked.

"Yeah but first we have to eat. I'm absolutely starving" cried Goten grabbing hold of his stomach. The others agreed and they made their made over to the restaurant a small distance away. They quickly made their orders and ate as well as have a few more drinks. By the time they were done everyone was shattered and ready for bed.

"Tonight was awesome" cried Goten as they exited the restaurant.

"Yeah it's good that we still got another two weeks. I could do this every night" said Trunks with a grin on his face.

"Now now boys calm down. We'll think about later, sometime later on today. Right now I could use my bed" moaned Bra yawning.

"Me too" said Pan joining in. She was ready to knock out and her feet were killing her in the high heels that she was wearing. Resisting the urge to just pull them off and throw them, she told the others to hurry up. They needed to go somewhere secluded before they took to the sky.

"Chill out Pan... we're moving aren't we" Goten complained.

"Yeah at a snail's pace! Hurry up already" she replied with a glare. They ignored her like she expected and with a sigh she struggled to control her temper. M. Trunks looked on in amusement. He was tired too as well as drunk. He was expecting a killer headache in the morning but that was the least of his worries. He hadn't found the right opportunity to talk to Pan alone tonight but he didn't let that faze him. He still had two weeks...

* * *

><p>They eventually took flight when they found a secluded area. Trunks was carrying Marron as she couldn't fly and the others looked on in delight as he struggled to carry her drunk. It really was comical considering he nearly dropped her a few times. Marron was not impressed. When they reached their temporary home everyone made their ways to their bedrooms.<p>

Bra and Goten went off together not surprisingly. Marron stalked off in the direction of her room without Trunks after making it clear he wasn't welcome. Pan laughed when his face dropped.

"Bad luck Trunks" she teased kicking off her heels.

"Don't rub it in" he moaned falling on to the sofa.

"I'll see you two in the morning then. Have fun" she replied with a wave as she left.

"You sleeping here?" M. Trunks asked Trunks who was curled up on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"No I'm going to my room in a bit. Just resting my eyes for now" he replied quietly.

"Okay have fun. I'll see you in the morning" he said before he left the room. Trunks didn't reply. He was already knocking out...

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for now. Hope you liked it. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Any ideas would be appreciated on what should happen next. Thanks ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey I'm back again. Sorry to keep you lovely readers waiting for so long. I had problems with my laptop and only just got it fixed. I want to thank Kattie88 and Panny-chan731 for reviewing. On with the story then...

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 8<strong>

M. Trunks headed upstairs to his room after Trunks had fallen asleep on the couch. He had been hoping for an opportunity to talk to Pan but she had gone to her room.

_*Should I go and see her now?*_ he wondered as he opened his bedroom door and walked in. He let out a long yawn and felt his eyes beginning to close.

*Or maybe I should just leave it for now. I'm ready to drop* he thought feeling sleepy. Stripping down to his boxers, he quickly got in to bed. Within seconds he was fast asleep...

* * *

><p>Pan strolled into her room with her heels in her hand. She wasted no time in slinging them across the room before closing the door behind her.<p>

_*I can't believe how tired I feel right now*_ she thought as her eyelids threatened to close. She pulled off her dress before settling into a long white t shirt. Grabbing a hair clip she pinned her hair up before heading towards her bathroom. She washed off the makeup on her face before towelling it dry. She stifled a yawn as she opened the tub of night cream before applying some on her face. Once she was done she hurried to her bed, closing the bathroom door behind her. Within minutes she had knocked out...

* * *

><p>The next morning there was silence around the house as everyone was still asleep. Trunks was the first to wake up. He had turned over in his sleep and unfortunately this action landed him on to the carpeted floor. His eyes popped open in surprise. With a groan, he rubbed his side where it had connected with the floor. Confused he looked around wondering what he was doing downstairs sleeping on the couch. Feeling a headache appear as well he closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened the night before.<p>

"What the hell" he said out loud before getting up quickly. He walked towards the kitchen where he found some painkillers for his headache.

_*Guess I drank a bit too much last night*_ he thought grimly. After a few minutes the headache had dimmed slightly. To his annoyance, he felt wide awake and he knew he wasn't going to fall back to sleep anytime soon. Guessing everyone else was still sleeping he decided to go and have a shower. He headed for his bedroom, glad he hadn't moved his stuff into Marron's room. Removing his clothes he made his way in to the bathroom where he turned the shower on.

Stepping underneath the shower he closed his eyes feeling the warm water hit his body...

* * *

><p>Pan had woken up too with a banging headache. She let out a groan feeling hung over.<p>

_*That's the last time I drink so much*_ she thought with her eyes shut. Getting out of bed she looked around the room for some painkillers but found none. Letting out a frustrated sign, she walked towards the bathroom where she turned the shower on. Taking off her clothes she stepped underneath the water spraying down. She set to work shampooing her hair and applying body wash. When she was done she wrapped a towel around herself before walking towards the sink where she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Walking back to her room she picked out something to wear before putting it on. She dried her hair with the towel, not bothering with the hair dryer.

_*Better go and find those painkillers*_ she thought tossing the towel into the basket with her other dirty clothing. She walked out of her room and headed downstairs for the kitchen. Hearing the silence around the house she presumed she was the only one awake...

* * *

><p>Trunks had finished getting dressed after having a shower and decided to go make something to eat. His stomach growled hungrily as he brushed his hair. Unable to take it any longer he quickly left his room and strolled for the kitchen. He was about half way there when the smell of food hit his senses. It looked like someone was already awake and making breakfast. With a smile he quickly rushed towards the kitchen...<p>

* * *

><p>Pan lifted the final omelette she had made and placed it on the serving dish with the others. Next she started on the pancakes. When they were done she placed the food around the table ready to be eaten. She placed the last set of bread into the toaster and opened the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice. When she felt the light tap on her shoulder she nearly jumped in surprise. Turning around to see who it was, she came face to face with a grinning Trunks.<p>

"Trunks what are you doing awake so early?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Fell off the couch actually and that woke me up" he replied seriously. She laughed.

"You should have gone to your room last night and slept there instead" She commented.

"True but I couldn't be bothered. Oh well never mind. Damage has been done. So what's cooking? I'm starving" he responded gesturing at the food.

"It's nothing too big...just omelette, pancakes and toast" she answered with a smile. He nodded appreciatively and hurried towards the table and sat down. Hearing the toaster lift, Pan moved to margarine the toast. When she was done she placed it with the rest of the toast on a plate.

"You want some coffee Trunks?" she asked grabbing the hot kettle.

"Yeah, that would be great" he replied. She set to work making the coffee, not noticing his eyes on her. Trunks watched her closely.

_*I'm surprised that I've never noticed how much she has changed in all this time. It was only yesterday that she was a little kid. Time flies so quickly. I don't even know why I'm thinking all this*_ he thought to himself. Pan turned at that moment catching him off guard. He had been staring at her.

"What's wrong Trunks?" she asked curiously. He looked away.

"Nothing Pan...hurry up let's eat" he replied changing the subject. He hadn't noticed that he had gone slightly red in the face but Pan had. She frowned but didn't question him any further. Sitting down at the table she waited until he had filled his plate with food before doing the same. They ate in silence each lost in thought about different people. Trunks was thinking about her while she thought about M. Trunks.

_*Shall I go ahead and ask her about the other me?*_ Trunks wondered. He kept sneaking glances at her whenever he got the chance. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked out loud without thinking. She looked at him startled by his question.

"What do you mean Trunks?" she asked. He decided to go ahead and ask her.

"You looked like you were thinking about something, so I thought I'll be nosy and ask what it is or should I say who it is you're thinking about" he replied with a knowing grin. Her eyes widened at his words before a slight blush began to appear on her face.

"No it's nothing like that Trunks" she answered too quickly, looking away as she continued to eat.

"It's okay...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said faking a hurt expression.

"Don't be like that Trunks. I know that I can always come to you when I need to talk to someone. It's just that...right now I'm just figuring things out for myself so no point discussing anything with anyone just yet" she told him seriously . He nodded after hearing her words.

"Don't worry Pan I totally understand what you're trying to say. Good luck with it" he responded with a grin before he resumed eating.

"Thanks Trunks. So how's things with you and Marron. You two proper serious then?" she continued changing the subject.

"Well things seem to be going okay at the moment. I haven't really thought too much about it to be honest. She's a great girl but..." he stopped suddenly not sure where he was going with his answer. Pan noted the 'but' with surprise. She had always thought their relationship was serious, considering how close they were. She waited patiently for him to continue but it didn't look like he was going to. His face had gone blank and she noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"Trunks?" she called out. He snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at her again.

"Huh? Sorry about that...guess I kind of spaced out" he said quickly noticing her questioning gaze.

"So what were you saying before?" she asked curiously.

"Oh that was nothing. Everything's going great with us" he said hurriedly. She watched as he picked up his mug of coffee and drank from it.

_*Guess everyone has their secrets*_ she thought as she finished eating.

"That's good Trunks. I'm happy for you two" she replied happily. His eyes met hers.

"Really?" he asked with a strange look on his face.

"Hey guys..." said M. Trunks as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting them. Pan turned her gaze towards him as he came and sat down at the table with them.

"Hey...I'll be off then. Thanks for the breakfast Pan. It was delicious" Trunks said getting up to leave. Pan looked at him confused.

"Where are you going Trunks?" she asked.

"I'll be back later. I've got some things to take care of. I'll see you two later. Have fun" he replied before walking out.

"Okay" Pan answered before turning her attention back to M. Trunks, who was pouring some coffee for himself.

"Did you have a good night sleep then?" she asked, getting a plate of food ready for him.

"Yeah...what about you?" he replied as he drank from his mug.

"It was good while it lasted. I woke up with a stupid headache and ended up getting up early" she answered placing his breakfast in front of him.

"Thanks. Same here! It was a good thing that I found some painkillers in one of the drawers in my room" he replied before starting to eat.

"Lucky you...I eventually found some in the kitchen after looking for ages...Don't laugh it wasn't funny" she said when he burst out laughing.

"Sorry I'm only joking. I wanted to talk to you last night but didn't get a chance" he answered.

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" she asked. He left his breakfast before turning his attention on her completely.

"I missed you" he responded grabbing her hands in his. A smile appeared on her face.

"I missed you too. Don't worry we'll get plenty of time to talk today" she replied. He grinned.

"Great...I can't wait" he responded cheerfully. She laughed before eventually telling him to eat his breakfast.

They continued to talk unaware of Trunks standing outside listening. The look of jealousy on his face would have been obvious to anyone observing him at that very moment. A few minutes later he walked away angrily...

* * *

><p>Several hours later when the others had all woken up and had a late breakfast, the group sat outside planning on what to do for the rest of the day.<p>

"Let's just have a house party. I can't be asked going out today" said Marron when some mentioned going out again.

"Yeah that sounds good" said Pan in agreement. Eventually the others, all except for Trunks, had agreed to have a house party.

"Hello? Earth to Trunks...wake up" cried Pan waving a hand in Trunk's face. He looked up startled.

"What's wrong with you Trunks? You've been so quiet all day. What's up" she asked.

"No it's nothing like that Pan. I was just thinking about what we're going to do for the next couple of days" he replied without hesitation. She raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie but she let it go.

"Okay so we've decided on having a house party today. What do you think?" she continued. He nodded approvingly.

"Yeah sounds good" he replied with a grin...

* * *

><p>Marron stared at the exchange in annoyance. She had tried talking to Trunks all day and he had blanked her each time. Pan comes along and he's happy to talk to her. In fact he hadn't said as much as two words to anyone all day. He had gone out for a couple of hours earlier and had only just returned. She had figured that he was upset because she told him to stay away from her last night, but she was having doubts now. He'd been acting strange ever since that day Pan and M. Trunks had been fighting. He had looked at them in a weird way and since then things had been different.<p>

_*Maybe I should talk to Pan about it?*_ she wondered before deciding that she shouldn't. It would spoil their time away and she didn't want that to happen. By the looks of it, it seemed Pan was oblivious to Trunk's behaviour. She had eyes only for M. Trunks. They definitely had something serious going on.

"Hey Marron what's up? You looked like you were miles away" called Bra from where she was sat next to Goten.

"Nothing...Don't worry we'll leave the spacing out to your brother. He's an expert at that lately" she replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Looks like a certain pair have issues going on... Come on you two fill us in with the latest gossip" cried Goten excitedly. Bra poked him in the side with her elbow.

"Shut up Goten. You can be so stupid at times" she said disapprovingly. Goten rubbed the spot where her elbow connected.

"That hurt" he complained with a pout. She rolled her eyes, before moving away to sit next to Marron.

"What's wrong? Are you two having problems?" she asked worriedly in a quiet voice. Marron looked into her eyes and felt like spilling all her tension out but she didn't.

"It's nothing Bra...don't worry. He's just acting this way because I kicked him out of my room last night. He'll get over it soon enough" she replied with a smile. Bra relaxed.

"You're right. I'm glad it's nothing serious. You had me worried there for a second" she said. Marron fixed a smile on her face.

"Any ways forget about that...we better start making plans for tonight's party then" she replied changing the subject. Bra nodded in agreement.

"Where's Pan gone?" said Marron noticing that she had disappeared.

"And more importantly where's M. Trunks?" Bra added. They turned to face each other with a sly look.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Marron. Bra nodded.

"Let's go catch them red handed. I'll bet they're making out somewhere" she said with an evil smirk on her face. They burst out laughing before hurrying away from the two boys sat together a small distance away.

They walked into the house and started to search for them. After checking in their rooms upstairs and everywhere downstairs, they still couldn't find them.

"I'll bet they're outside somewhere. Let's go" Bra said determined to find them. They checked around the side of the house still not finding them.

"I give up Bra. Obviously they were clever enough to get away from here" said Marron.

"That's just great. I was hoping to catch them in the act. Pan's not stupid. She knows that we would have come snooping eventually after noticing they had disappeared" Bra said in disappointment. Marron agreed. They made their way back inside the house and grabbed something to drink from the fridge, before heading back outside to join their boyfriends. Goten and Trunks were sat together talking quietly amongst themselves and when the girls approached they went quiet.

"Why have you two gone quiet? I'll bet you were back chatting us" cried Bra accusingly. The guys looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"You girls really need to find a new hobby. Why don't you quit being so paranoid all the time" replied Trunks in a cool voice.

"Yeah we were having one of our private conversations. So don't get too excited" said Goten joining in. The girls threw dirty looks at them before stomping off in anger. The guys grinned in triumph.

"You should have seen the look on their faces. What an achievement" said Goten happily. Trunks nodded in agreement.

"How about another drink?" he asked throwing his empty soda can in to the litter box nearby.

"Yeah bring on the booze" cried Goten. They hurried inside to raid the cupboards...

* * *

><p>Pan had sneaked off to meet M. Trunks earlier when everyone was distracted. He had signalled at her to follow him and she had, meeting him at the side of the house.<p>

"What's up?" she asked him quietly. He grinned slyly and pulled her into his arms. She had been a bit surprised but quickly relaxed in his arms. It felt so good to be held by him. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of being so close to him. She felt him run his fingers gently through her hair and smiled. Eventually they pulled apart only to let their lips meet in a much awaited kiss. It started off gentle before they felt the need to deepen it, letting their tongues collide. After what seemed like ages they separated. They struggled to calm their racing pulses.

"Wow" whispered M. Trunks looking intensely down at her. She blushed and looked away. He grabbed her chin gently and made her look back at him. Their eyes met and held.

"I love you Pan" he said. Her eyes widened slightly hearing them special words coming from him for the first time.

"I love you too" she replied with a smile on her face. They stared back at each other with eyes filled with love. It was at that very moment when they noticed Bra and Marron approaching.

"Quick hide" whispered Pan urgently. M. Trunks quickly looked around for some place to hide but found none. In the end he grabbed her and leapt up on to the roof where they hid from view. Pan couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face. She knew how annoyed Bra and Marron would be if they couldn't find them. She noticed the smile on M. Trunk's face.

"Shall we head back now?" she asked. He shook his head and pulled her closer.

"Not yet. I finally got you all to myself. What's the hurry?" he whispered in her ear making her shiver. He moved closer and rubbed his cheek against hers back and forth. She closed her eyes. Their lips met soon after...

* * *

><p>The guys walked back outside with their cans of booze, still joking about their earlier encounter with the girls. They sat back down.<p>

"Hey wait a minute. Where's Pan and M. Trunks? I haven't seen them two in a while" Goten cried out with sudden realisation. Trunks froze.

"Yeah you're right. I wonder where they went" he replied in a cold voice. Goten noticed and looked towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing" Trunks answered. Goten noted the look of anger on his face.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Come on Trunks you can talk to me. We've practically grown up together. We're like brothers. Tell me what's bothering you" he said. Trunks turned to face him slightly surprised. In the end he decided to talk to Goten. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he did.

"I don't know what to say Goten. I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I'm with Marron and everything's going great but that's it. It feels like something's missing. I really like her but I don't love her" he said finally. Goten nodded. He knew there was more to it than that so remained silent, waiting patiently for Trunks to continue.

"I think I'm in love with Pan" he burst out. Goten stared back at him in amazement. Trunks was in love with his niece. He was not expecting that.

"You're in love with Pan? But how and since when?" Goten cried out in shock.

"I don't know...it just happened all of a sudden. It's complicated. I think she's got a thing going with the other me and when I saw them together, I don't know what came over me. It proper pissed me off" he answered.

"What? Pan and M. Trunks are together? Why is it that I'm always the last to know these things" Goten moaned.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" Trunks said with a sigh. Goten patted him on the back.

"You're right...this is too complicated. If they are together...then there's not much that you can do, is there?" he said. Trunks shook his head.

"I think you should take it easy. You never know you could be wrong about all this. Maybe you're getting confused with your feelings for her" Goten advised.

"You could be right. I really needed to talk to someone about this. I'm feeling much better now. Thanks bro" said Trunks with a small grin. Goten smiled back.

"Anytime bro and don't worry this will stay between the both of us" he replied. They grabbed their drinks and started to knock them back...

* * *

><p>Bra and Marron sat in the family room with the T.V on.<p>

"Guys can be so annoying at times" moaned Marron as she flicked through the channels.

"Tell me about it. I think Goten is getting a bit too mouthy nowadays. That's what happens when you hang around with my brother. I seriously don't understand how you put up with him Marron" Bra said.

"Don't ask" Marron said rolling her eyes.

"Okay about the house party...we got plenty of booze. Is it just going to be us or are we inviting anyone else?" said Bra changing the subject.

"I think it should be only us. This is our time away after all" said Marron. Bra nodded.

"Food?" she continued.

"Shall we cook or pick something up from a takeaway?" asked Marron.

"Let's just get it from a takeaway. I can't be bothered with cooking" answered Bra.

"Okay that's all sorted...Hey I just got an idea. Let's make this a pool party. We have got a swimming pool so might as well use it" Marron cried out excitedly. Bra nodded approvingly.

"Yeah you're right. It's a good idea. We'll make it an indoor night and maybe tomorrow we can have a barbecue on the beach" she said.

"We should let the others know. Where the hell is Pan anyway? They've been gone for so long now. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind when I see her" Marron complained.

"I guess you two did miss me a bit too much" teased Pan. They looked up to see Pan standing in the doorway, looking like she won the lottery. Bra and Marron didn't waste any time rushing towards her and attacking her with questions.

"So how was it? Did you kiss?" asked Bra.

"Where did you go? Were you behaving yourselves?" questioned Marron. Pan stared at them in astonishment.

"Calm down girls" she cried out loud. They went quiet and stared moodily back at her.

"Fine don't tell us then" they grumbled. Pan shook her head trying hard not to laugh. They sounded like a pair of five years olds.

"Nothing happened. We just had a little chat" she told them. They stared disbelievingly back at her.

"What?" she cried out.

"So what you're saying is that you didn't even kiss each other?" asked Bra. Pan looked away but the blush appearing on her face gave her away.

"You're such a bad liar. You can't hide anything from us Pan so why try it?" said Marron with a smirk.

"Okay we did kiss...chill out" Pan told them. They gave her looks of 'I told you so' and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever...can we change the topic now" she moaned. They agreed and quickly filled her in on their plans for a pool party instead of a house party. Pan decided it was a good plan.

"We better go and tell the guys then" said Bra and they nodded before making their way outside...

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's all for now. Hope you liked it! So Trunks has confessed that he's in love with Pan too. This should be exciting... I'll bet you're wondering when Pan finds out or more importantly Marron. Well it won't be in the next chapter but most likely the one after. Any ideas would be appreciated... Oh and please do remember to review. It would really make my day! Thanks ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey I'm back again! I have to say that I'm really disappointed! I received only ONE review for the last chapter and that from the lovely Panny-chan731. Thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to you. As for the rest you have broken my heart. Where has all the interest and support disappeared to? I thought you loved my stories. Oh well I'm not going to get my hopes too high this time

On with the story then... Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 9<strong>

The girls hurried outside to find the boys sat together drinking away. The empty beer cans were lying on the floor a small distance away from them. M. Trunks was the only one with a can of soda in his hands while the other two were a different story.

"Drinking already? You could have waited until we started the party" Bra scolded. Trunks and Goten turned to face her before they burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay calm down. We need to tell you something" she continued. The guys shut up and waited.

"Well we've decided to have a pool party instead of a house party. It was Marron's idea. So what do you think?" she asked.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea. Good thinking Marron" answered Trunks.

"Thanks Trunks" Marron replied with a smile.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's party! Okay everyone go and get into your swimwear and we'll meet up near the swimming pool" said Bra excitedly. The guys nodded and made their way inside.

"Okay I suppose you two want to get ready in my room again. Go and grab your swimsuits then" said Pan before she headed inside. Bra and Marron followed her already talking about which one to wear.

She headed for her room while the girls hurried to their own. After entering and closing the door behind her, she walked towards the set of drawers by the cupboard. She had managed to unpack her belongings earlier on in the day, after putting it off for a while. Opening one of the drawers she pulled out all the swimsuits she had brought with her. Placing them on the bed she observed all of them, wondering which one to wear. It was at that very point when Bra and Marron walked in, holding their swimsuits.

"Hey Pan...have you decided which one you're wearing then?" asked Marron. Pan shook her head. Bra and Marron took a look at the selection on the bed.

"Go for the red one it looks really sexy" advised Bra.

"She's right Pan. I love the red one too" said Marron. Pan picked up the red one and held it up. She wasn't surprised that they told her to pick the red one. The rest were all one piece suits whereas this one was a bikini.

"I don't know guys. I thought I would wear one of the others" said Pan looking unsure.

"Don't be silly Pan...just wear the red one" ordered Bra. They had decided on wearing bikinis too. Bra went for a royal blue colour and Marron a black one.

"Okay" replied Pan giving in. She headed for the bathroom and several minutes later, came back wearing the bikini.

"So how do I look?" she asked.

"You're looking really hot Pan" answered Bra with a wink.

"Yeah don't worry it's going to blow M. Trunks away, that's for sure" teased Marron. Pan blushed.

"You got that right Marron" said Bra with a smirk.

"Guys...cut it out" moaned Pan. They started to laugh but when they saw the evil looks Pan sent their way, they quietened down.

"That's more like it...now stop wasting time and get ready" she told them. Bra used the bathroom next to get changed while Pan stood in front of the mirror.

_*I guess I do look good in this*_ she thought to herself as she observed her reflection.

"How about some makeup Pan?" asked Maroon.

"Do I really need to?" replied Pan.

"Yes...I'll keep it really light" answered Maroon. She set to work and was done within a few minutes.

"There you go...have a look in the mirror" she said. Pan got up and took a look in the mirror. She was wearing red lipstick with eyeliner and mascara. It was very simple but had the right effect.

"Thanks Marron. You did a great job" said Pan with a smile.

"No problem. It's all waterproof so don't worry about it coming off in the water" replied Marron. Bra had walked out of the bathroom ready so Marron went in next.

"You look great Bra. Uncle Goten's going to be drooling I'll bet" said Pan with a smirk.

"You got that right Pan" Bra answered with a sly smile on her face. Eventually Marron came out finally and fifteen minutes later they were ready. They had decided to wear long t shirts on top to surprise the guys...

* * *

><p>The guys sat waiting impatiently for the girls to make their entrance.<p>

"I don't understand why it takes them so long to get ready" We were done within two minutes and they've been gone for like an hour now. Don't get it" said Goten.

"Come on Goten. They're only trying to impress us. You shouldn't be complaining. I thought you were used to it now but guess not" replied Trunks with a grin.

"Oh come on Trunks. You know Bra is as worse as it gets when it comes to getting ready. She takes ages. I bet even Marron doesn't take that long and Pan...she takes about twenty minutes, not even that sometimes" Goten answered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Bra. Goten's eyes opened wide in horror and his mouth dropped opened. Trunks burst out laughing seeing the comical look on his best friend's face. They turned to face the girls who stood by the entrance. Bra was looking angry, while Pan and Marron stifled back their giggles.

"I didn't say anything. It was Trunks" Goten replied nervously. She threw daggers at him with her eyes and then looked away, blanking him.

"Come on girls...let's get ourselves some drinks from inside" she said and walked off. Pan and Marron followed her out.

"Now look what you've done" complained Trunks.

"I didn't even notice they had come in" Goten said in defence. M. Trunks sat nearby quietly. He was too busy staring at Pan when she had walked in and hadn't said anything. He had been looking forward to seeing her in her swimsuit but disappointedly she had been wearing a long t shirt on top.

_*Never mind she's going to take it off sooner or later*_ he thought to himself.

"Why are you smiling like that ?" asked Goten.

"Huh? What did you say Goten?" M. Trunks asked, brought out of his thoughts about Pan.

"You were sat there smiling away to yourself so thought I'll ask why" said Goten with a smirk.

"Oh...um no reason" M. Trunks replied but his face had gone slightly red.

"You sure it had nothing to do with seeing my niece?" Goten teased.

"What? Of course not Goten" M. Trunks answered quickly. He looked away. He could feel the heat on his face and knew he was blushing.

_*Great...I guess everyone knows about us to being together*_ he thought to himself.

"I'll be right back guys. Just need to use the bathroom" he said making his escape. Goten and Trunks looked on as he left.

"You were right Trunks. There's definitely something going on between them two" said Goten with a grin. Trunks didn't say anything...

* * *

><p>Pan was just headed back to the swimming pool room when she bumped into someone. The bottles in her hand went flying and she waited for the sound of them crashing but it never came. Looking up she saw M. Trunks stood in front of her with the bottles in his hand.<p>

"Wow that was close" he said with a grin, placing the bottles down on the floor.

"Too close if you ask me" Pan added looking relieved.

"So where's Bra and Marron?" he asked taking a step closer. Her eyes widened. It was then she noticed his lack of clothes. He was only wearing his shorts and she found herself staring. He sure looked sexy. Obviously he must have noticed her checking him out, especially when he gave her that smirk of his.

"They're in the kitchen..." she replied taking a look behind her, relieved to see they weren't nearby.

"How about a kiss?" he asked quietly, edging his face closer to hers.

"Don't be silly...not here" she responded backing off.

"Why not? What's wrong with here?" he asked as he took a step towards her. She continued backing off and he reacted by moving closer. Before she knew it, he had her backed up against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her as he leaned forward. Her eyes widened at his bold moves. His eyes gazed back at hers and she almost shivered seeing the need in them.

"Uncle Goten!" she said suddenly and he jumped in shock. He turned around quickly only to see no one there. Pan made her escape and stood away from him laughing her head off.

"You're in big trouble Pan" he threatened and rushed forward towards her. Pan quickly wasted no time in running off. He chased her, completely distracted. Pan ran around the house with him right behind her. She couldn't stop laughing, determined to make sure he didn't catch her. It was then when she got an idea. With a smirk she headed towards the swimming pool room, where the others sat wondering where they had disappeared to. Bra and Marron had arrived only to find Pan missing and M. Trunks was missing too.

They were shocked when Pan rushed in quickly and stopped by the pool. Only seconds later M. Trunks dashed in right behind her. When he saw Pan standing by the pool he grinned and hurried towards her. It was only when he was a second away from grabbing her that she disappeared. It hit him then what she had planned but it was too late for him. He fell forward in to the pool as she stood nearby laughing her head off. The others watched on in stitches from laughing so much. Trunks however didn't find anything funny and observed with a scowl on his face.

M. Trunks pushed his head out of the water and watched on as everyone was laughing at him, especially Pan. Pan walked towards the others as he made his way out of the pool.

"Don't you worry Pan? I'll get my revenge soon" he said out loud. She stuck her tongue out at him before settling down next to the girls.

"That was great Pan" said Bra with a grin.

"Yeah Pan...you should have seen the look on his face before he fell into the water" said Marron still in giggles. M. Trunks sat down by the guys, keeping his eyes on Pan. Goten handed him a drink.

"Tough luck but don't worry we'll get revenge on them soon enough" he said with a wink.

"Poor M. Trunks" Bra called out making Marron laugh out loud. Pan Just stared back at him with a sly look as he gazed back at her.

"Pan where are the two bottles you were supposed to bring back here?" asked Marron.

"Oh no I left them in the hallway. I'll go and get them now" said Pan and left to fetch them. Minutes later she was back with them in her hands.

She handed one to Marron and threw one at the guys. Trunks caught it.

"Good catch Trunks" she said. He gave a cool nod back, much to her surprise.

_*What's wrong with him? Now that I think about it...he's been really quiet lately*_ she wondered to herself. Deciding to have a chat with him later she settled down with a drink.

Half an hour later Bra and Marron decided to go for a swim. They were still wearing their t shirts, much to the guy's annoyance. As the two got up Goten noticed and kept his eyes trained on his girl. Trunks, however wasn't even bothered and continued knocking his drink back. The girls pulled off their t shirts and tossed them aside. Goten's eyes popped open as he checked out Bra top to bottom.

"Wow" he said out loud. Pan let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Close your mouth uncle Goten...I can see the drool all the way from here" she said teasingly. Everyone burst out laughing.

"We really need to sort these girls out, don't you think Trunks...especially Pan. She's managed to make two of us look stupid so far. I'll bet she's got you as a target next" said Goten looking grim. Bra and Marron had already jumped into the pool, leaving Pan alone.

"Well she can try but it isn't going to happen. Don't worry I already have an idea to sort them out" replied Trunks with a grin. He gestured for them to come closer, which they did, as he told them about his plan. Pan looked over at the guys huddled close and frowned. They were definitely planning something that much was obvious. She better warn the girls as soon as they came out of the pool.

After pouring another drink for herself she leaned back in her chair, keeping her eyes trained on the guys sitting nearby. Only a few minutes later the other girls came to join her, looking flushed. She quickly filled them in on her suspicions.

"We better think of a good plan to get them then. You've already made M. Trunks and Goten look stupid. So guess that leaves Trunks for us to deal with" said Marron with a smirk.

"So Pan have you thought of something yet?" asked Bra. Pan nodded as she filled them in on her plans.

"Guys look...I think they're planning something too" M. Trunks said noticing the girls huddled up together.

"Let them...they won't be able to do much" said Trunks looking bored.

"Trunks, don't underestimate my niece" warned Goten.

"It's me your niece should be worried about. She knows what I'm like" Trunks replied back as he turned to face her. Coincidently she was looking his way and their eyes met. Trunks felt a tug in his chest but it wasn't enough to distract him. They stared back at each other with the challenge clear in their eyes. She smirked mentally accepting the challenge.

_*Poor Trunks, you have no idea what I have planned for you*_ she thought to herself. Meanwhile Trunks was thinking along similar lines.

_*Pan...I really can't wait to wipe that smirk on your face*_ he thought...

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's all for now...so what did you think? Good or bad? I'll bet you're dying to know what's going to happen next, especially what Pan and Trunks have planned for each other... You know what you have to do if you want to read more. That's right...review! Thanks ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey hope it has been a great start to the New Year for all of you! I'm sorry but from now on I'll be updating on all of my stories once a month because I'm kind of struggling to get the chapters done. I will try to post them earlier if I can because I don't like to keep you guys waiting...

I would like to thank xXKimi2k5Xx (it's long haired M. Trunks by the way because Trunks has the other hair style ;)) Kattie88, Gamemaster, Trunkslover 96 and Panny-chan731 (I hope you had a great reunion with your boyfriend. Thanks so much for the understanding and appreciation you showed in your review. I loved it) for reviewing the last chapter. You guys really put a big smile on my face with your lovely reviews. I hope you will continue to show your much needed support and appreciation always.

So far I've got 16 reviews in total for this story. Thank you very much for each and every single one of them. I hope the number gets higher though lol. I'm also happy to point out that 7 lovely people have added this story to their favourite story list and 8 people have it on their story alerts, WOW! I must say the feeling is great. Thanks to all you great people too.

On with the story then...

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 10<strong>

"I admit your plan is good Pan but you know it won't be easy to fool Trunks like that. The other two no problem but Trunks no chance" Bra whispered to the other two girls. Marron nodded in agreement. Pan grinned.

"Don't worry about Trunks. Leave him to me" she replied back.

"I still can't believe you found that Viagra in your room" Marron whispered disbelievingly. Pan chuckled.

"Nor could I to be honest...I was quite surprised when I found it lying at the back of the drawer in my room. Makes me wonder who Trunks has been coming with here" replied Pan.

"I think it must have been one of his mates. He came out with a bunch of them last summer. Can't believe the poor thing needed Viagra to boost his you know what..." said Bra. The girls burst out laughing. Meanwhile the guys looked on suspiciously a small distance away. Goten was getting quite worried as much as he hated to admit it. He had been victim to the girl's pranks many times. Guess it was his unlucky day again.

"Quit looking so scared Goten. It's embarrassing" scolded Trunks who shook his head in disgust.

"What? Who said I'm scared? Don't be silly Trunks" Goten answered nervously. Trunks rolled his eyes. It was a bit obvious Goten was worried. Trunks couldn't really blame him to be honest, considering how many times the girls had played pranks on him in the past.

"So do you actually think your plan will work?" asked M. Trunks. Trunks nodded.

"Bra and Marron are no problem whatsoever. It's Pan we should really watch out for. She's the sly one" he replied.

"I suppose you two are quite close, am I right?" questioned.

"Yeah you could say that...But since Marron and I got together we haven't had much time to hang out to be honest. Balancing that with work as well it gets quite difficult. I'm a busy man. I know she understands though and that's what I love about her so much. These two weeks away is my way of making it up to her" Trunks answered with a smile on his face. He found himself staring at Pan as he spoke.

"He doesn't even get to see me at times, poor fellow! I have to drag him away from the office when it gets out of hand" Goten added sarcastically.

"It's good to see how close you all are. I find it a bit overwhelming at times you know. I'm just not used to all this to be frank. Since I've come here though everyone's made me feel right at home and it feels great" said M. Trunks with a grin. Goten gave him a playful punch.

"It's good to have you here bro. We're all like family here. This is your home now" he told him.

"He's got that right" Trunks added with a grin.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me. So about the plan...how are we going to deal with Pan? I need to get my revenge on her" said M. Trunks.

"Well I've been thinking about that...the thing is that she's expecting you to do something so I think it's best if I go for her. Goten will distract Marron while you take care of Bra. You two need to make sure that they're preoccupied long enough for me to do what needs to be done. All we have to do now is wait until Pan goes into the pool" Trunks answered.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean she won't get mad will she?" asked M. Trunks in hesitation.

"Of course not...It's only a harmless prank!" Trunks answered with a smirk...

"Okay girls wait here. I'm going to go and get the Viagra now. Keep an eye on the guys" Pan whispered before getting up off her chair. The girls nodded and Pan casually walked out of the pool room headed for her bedroom. The guys observed suspiciously.

"Where do you think she's going?" Goten whispered to Trunks.

"Don't know. Maybe I should go and check" Trunks replied getting up.

"Uh guys I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom" he said out loud and carelessly strolled out of the pool room. He hadn't glanced at the other two girls but he knew they must have looked doubtfully at him. Hopefully the guys would take advantage of Pan's absence and woo the girls. Using his keen saiyan senses he picked up Pan's energy upstairs in the direction of her bedroom. With a smirk he hurried upstairs after her...

* * *

><p>Pan clutched the packet of Viagra in her hand which she had removed from the box. Using a pair of scissors she cut part of it off which contained 3 of the tablets. With a grin the replaced the rest of it back into the box and hid it in the drawer.<p>

_*Poor Trunks, Goten and M. Trunks...I hate to do this to you but it's the perfect prank and you so deserve it*_ she thought to herself. Laughing quietly to herself she placed it inside her bikini top where no one would notice.

"I should get back to the others" she said out loud and headed out of her room. As she was turning to go down the stairs she bumped into Trunks coming up the stairs.

"Oops...sorry didn't see you there" she apologised.

"No problem" he replied back.

"Where you headed?" she asked curious.

"Oh...um...just going to get something from my room" he replied quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Cool...I'll see you back at the pool room then" she said and sidestepping past him, continued her route back to the pool room. He watched her as she walked down the stairs before she turned the corner.

_*You're definitely up to something Pan*_ he thought to himself as he decided to wait a few minutes before returning to the pool room...

* * *

><p>Pan returned to the pool room only to see M. Trunks and Goten sat with Bra and Marron. By the looks of it they seemed to be in deep conversation. Hiding a grin she quickly headed towards the small bar area in the corner. Removing the Viagra packet from her bikini slyly she removed three of the tablets before disposing of the packet in a good place. She took out 6 glasses and started to prepare a cocktail for everyone. When they were made she added the tablets to 3 of the glasses while keeping the other three separate.<p>

"Hey...what you doing over here?" asked M. Trunks coming up behind her quietly. She almost jumped in shock but luckily got control of herself and casually turned around to face him.

"Oh just making some cocktails for everyone" she told him handing him one of the glasses which contained the Viagra tablet. He accepted it easily and took a big sip.

"Hey this is really good...where did you learn to make it?" he asked. She struggled to keep her face straight.

"Bulma taught me. It's one of her secret recipes" she replied with a wink before grabbing two more of the glasses. M. Trunks followed her back to the others where she handed Bra and Marron their drinks. Returning back to the bar she grabbed two more, one for herself and the other for Goten. She handed the glass which contained the Viagra to Goten who accepted it without suspicion. He took a big sip of his while the girls watched on trying hard not to laugh out loud. It was then Trunks chose to return.

"Hey guys did you miss me?" he asked cheerfully as he approached them. Settling down on Pan's empty chair he leaned back stretching his arms.

"Hey that's my seat...get off" Pan told him. Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"It's mine now...tough you shouldn't have left it empty like this" he retorted back. She flashed him a dirty look before she remembered the special surprise she had arranged for him.

"It's cool" she responded giving in, making him look suspiciously at her. It was not like Pan to back off like that. She always fought to get her way. He watched her as she walked away towards the bar and returned with a glass in her hand which she held out to him. He eyed it warily before examining her face. It looked innocent enough but you could never tell with Pan. He took it from her and slyly attempted to peek in the glass in case it contained anything. Seeing nothing out of place he turned to look at the guys who were acting normal enough. Deciding it was okay he took a sip.

_*Yes!*_ Pan cried out in her head. She had been worried when she saw Trunks looking sceptical but thankfully he hadn't noticed anything wrong. The other two had already emptied their glasses and were back on the cans of beer. It seemed Goten was already feeling a bit tipsy. She waited impatiently until Trunks had finished his drink. When he had it was then the girls exchanged looks of victory on the sly.

"Hey Pan...are you looking to get into the pool tonight or not?" asked Bra suddenly.

"Yeah why not...are you coming?" Pan answered back. Bra nodded and they headed towards the pool together. Trunks grinned.

_*Finally...*_ he thought to himself. He signalled at the guys and they nodded. Turning back to look at Pan his mouth nearly dropped open at the sight. She had taken off her t shirt to reveal a sexy red bikini which looked absolutely stunning on her. It showed her gorgeous toned body which he had to admit looked mind blowing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She had never worn anything like this before. It was only when she pushed Bra into the water and jumped in after her was he able to tear his eyes off her.

Looking towards the others he observed M. Trunks staring unblinkingly at Pan and felt himself not liking it. Marron however had been too busy in conversation with Goten and luckily hadn't noticed. He nudged M. Trunks with his foot and gestured towards the bar. M. Trunks snapping out of his trance nodded and followed him. He set to work making a drink so the girls wouldn't be suspicious.

"I was thinking...maybe I should do it" M. Trunks said quickly before Trunks could say anything.

"I don't mind. The only reason I said I would do it is because I know how cunning Pan can be. You won't be able to pull it off without her getting suspicious" Trunks replied.

"You've got a point. Okay but count me out of this. If Pan found out that I'm involved she's going to kill me" M. Trunks answered after thinking it through.

"Fine...there's been a change of plan anyway" Trunks continued, after checking that no one was looking he quickly whispered the new plan to M. Trunks.

"Sounds good...I'll get Bra's attention then. Goten's busy with Marron so you're in the clear. Good luck" he whispered before grabbing his drink and heading towards the pool. Trunks smirked. He watched on as M. Trunks walked towards the pool and called out to Bra, grabbing the two girl's attention. Trunks quickly sneaked towards the pool. Marron had her back to the pool and was deep in conversation with Goten so he got past easily without her detecting. He sat down on the side of the pool and taking a deep breath slipped into the water unnoticed...

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Bra asked when she heard M. Trunks call out to her.<p>

"I need to talk to you about something. It's really important. About Goten" M. Trunks replied urgently. Bra turned to look questioningly at Pan who shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't it wait?" Bra questioned. M. Trunks shook his head.

"Okay wait...I'm coming out" she replied swimming to the side of the pool before getting out...

* * *

><p>"Hey Goten what's wrong? You look slightly uncomfortable. You're not feeling sick, are you?" asked Marron with worry. Goten had started to look slightly flushed in the face and kept fidgeting around.<p>

"Um...no...It's not that...I'm fine" he responded distractively. Marron hid a grin.

_*Guess the Viagra tablet must be taking effect*_ she wondered in amusement...

* * *

><p>Pan watched on as M. Trunks exchanged words with Bra quietly before they left the pool room together.<p>

_*I wonder what he's got to tell her about Uncle Goten...Oh well it's probably that he's drunk and needs taking to bed*_ Pan thought in amusement. Looking towards her uncle she noticed that he did look quite flushed in the face, not to mention uncomfortable.

_*Must be the Viagra taking effect*_ she thought to herself. A grin appeared on her face. It was then she looked towards the bar and saw that it was empty. Looking around the pool room she only saw Marron and Goten. So where did HE go?

_*Okay Trunks...where the hell are you? Show yourself*_ she thought to herself...

* * *

><p>"Okay M. Trunks what message did Goten tell you to pass on to me?" asked Bra when they had left the pool room. M. Trunks was about to answer her when he felt this weird feeling inside of him. Actually to be more precise the weird feeling was located between his legs.<p>

_*What the hell?*_ he thought to himself in surprise.

"Um...Bra could you just wait here for one second please. I'll be right back" he said quickly before hurrying away. She watched on in delight.

_*This is turning out to be better than I thought*_ she thought to herself as she waited patiently for her other brother to return. His flushed face looked worried just like Goten's, when she had looked his way moments earlier when she had been swimming. M. Trunks headed towards a nearby room and entered it closing the door behind him. He looked down at himself and nearly passed out. There was a bump in front of his swimming shorts. He had a hard on...

* * *

><p>Seconds ticked by and still no sign of Trunks. She was absolutely hundred percent sure that he was up to something. She should have known.<p>

_*I better go and find him*_ she decided and started to make her way out of the pool. Suddenly she sensed movement behind her and felt a hand close over her mouth. Before she could struggle she felt another hand behind her back untying the back of her bikini. Her eyes widened in horror and the garment was snatched away before she could react. Instantly her arms came up in front of her chest automatically. The hand left her mouth and whoever it was had backed off. Lowering herself into the water she quickly turned around to face her culprit. Her eyes widened even more if it was possible when she saw who it was.

Trunks...

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for now...I know it's short but I couldn't resist the cliff-hanger... I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. So what did you think? What's going to happen to the poor guys in their embarrassing states? Don't forget Pan...what is she going to do? Did you like my choice of pranks? ;)

Please review and leave me your thoughts on the story so far.

I repeat...Please review and brighten my day. Take care. See you in the next chapter ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, hope you guys are doing okay? I am so tired. The lack of sleep is really getting to me. My eyes are struggling to stay open lol...

I want to thank - The real black swan, Trunkslover96, Kattie88, DBZGIRL3582 and Trunks lover for their lovely reviews. I'm glad you liked the pranks lol... I thought I'll make their two weeks away memorable and have loads of things planned for our couples. To be honest I'm feeling bad for Trunks. I feel like pairing him with Pan now but I can't. What's going to happen to M. Trunks then? Hmm I'll see what I can do... let me know what you guys think!

Warning – This chapter contains mature and sexual language unsuitable for younger readers. You have been warned beforehand. If you're not comfortable reading it, then please skip it. Thank you.

Let's get on with the story then...

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 11<strong>

She eyed him disbelievingly as he stared back at her with a triumphant grin on his face. Soon enough the shock wore off and she felt the anger inside her build up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Trunks? Give that back to me right now!" she cried with a frown on her face. He started to laugh.

"What's wrong Pan? You don't like it when the joke's on you, do you?" he replied back with a cocked eyebrow. She struggled to control herself from rushing forward and wiping that grin off his face.

"You're going to regret this big time" she warned. He started to tut and shook his head at the same time.

"You're in no position to say anything like that at the moment" he answered back cheerfully. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

_*Darn you Trunks...*_ she thought...

* * *

><p>He watched on as she fought to control her rage. It was a deep satisfying feeling to have fooled Pan the way he had. It had been too easy.<p>

"So Pan...what are you willing to do to get this back?" he asked playfully. She didn't reply back and continued to flash him daggers with her eyes. Suddenly he started to get a hot feeling inside him.

_*What the hell?*_ he wondered. It was then he noticed where exactly the feeling was worse. Not understanding what was going on, his face took on a look of confusion. Pan looked on with a smirk on her face. The effect of the Viagra was working and he was distracted. It was the perfect opportunity to attack him. She started to move towards him and he noticed this straight away. There was a strange look on her face and he swallowed nervously.

_*What is she doing...?*_ he asked himself in puzzlement. The look on her face was doing weird things to him, especially her eyes. When she had reached him, she stopped. There was literally half a metre gap between them and he waited to see what would happen next. The air surrounding them began to descend heavily upon them as they gazed back at each other.

Pan stared back at him, not breaking the eye contact. Much to her surprise she found looking into his eyes was causing a strange feeling deep inside her. It was troubling but she decided to ignore it for now as she had other things to worry about...

* * *

><p>M. Trunks stared down at himself, still in shock over what he was seeing.<p>

_*What is going on? How is this possible?*_ he thought in astonishment. There was no way he was going in front of the others like this. He had to get back to his room. Grabbing one of the cushions from the sofa he headed out of the room. The only problem now was to get pass Bra, which was going to be very difficult because she never missed a thing. As he walked back towards her, he struggled to calm himself down. If he approached her looking embarrassed and worried, she was going to ask questions. The cushion he had placed in front of him was suspicious enough.

_*Maybe she got tired of waiting and decided to head back to the pool room*_ he found himself hoping. To his horror he found that he had thought wrong. She was still standing there waiting. When she saw him the first thing she did was stare at the cushion he had placed in front of him.

"There you are! I was wondering where you had disappeared to...So...why exactly are you holding a cushion in your hand?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He swallowed nervously as he thought of a reply back

"Um...it's nothing...I really got to go now. I'll talk to you later" he replied before dashing away in a hurry. She looked on in amusement as he made his escape.

_*That's one down and two more to go*_ she thought to herself as she headed upstairs too. She had to use the bathroom...

* * *

><p>Goten sat next to Marron trying to keep a straight face. It was extremely difficult considering the situation he was in. Only several minutes ago, he had felt a hot feeling inside him and happened to glance down at himself. His eyes had nearly popped open at the sight. There was a bulge in front of his shorts. Luckily at the time Marron had turned away to get a drink. It was too late to make an escape so seeing a towel lying nearby, he grabbed it. Placing it casually on his legs, he tried to calm himself down.<p>

_*Oh why did Marron have to be here? Why couldn't it have been Bra?*_ he moaned to himself.

"Goten are you alright?" Marron asked noticing his discomfort. He nodded quickly as his face turned red. She hid a grin when she noticed the towel on his legs. She was pretty much fully drunk by now and it was hard work, not to burst out laughing. She hadn't kept track of how many she had downed but it had to be quite a bit. Unlike her saiyan friends, who had to drink an extremely large amount to even get completely drunk.

_*Sometimes it sucks to be completely human especially when all your close friends are saiyans*_ she thought with an inward sigh. Settling back in her chair she closed her eyes

_*Maybe I should sleep some of this off?*_ she asked herself. Goten observed this with his breath held, hoping he could finally make a quick escape. When several minutes had passed and Marron still hadn't opened her eyes, he smiled. Quietly without making any sudden movements, he got off his chair making sure he held onto the towel without taking his eyes off her. When he had succeeded that much he took a few steps in the direction of the exit and still she hadn't moved. With a grin he finally dashed outside without glancing at the scene taking place in the pool...

* * *

><p>Pan and Trunks hadn't even noticed Goten rush pass from their position in the swimming pool. Their eyes hadn't moved from one another. Trunks had lowered the hand holding Pan's bikini top unconsciously and this she noticed without letting her gaze wonder. Seeing that he was distracted, she was going to have to act fast while she had the chance. She moved forward again and he looked on completely taken aback.<p>

_*Why the hell is she coming towards me like that, especially when she's half naked? It doesn't make any sense?*_ he wondered to himself. Pan held back from smiling and stopped right in front of him. Their faces were now only a small distance away from one another. He swallowed feeling slightly anxious, unable to work out what she was up to. Her face didn't reveal anything either, so all he could do now was wait and see. She leaned her face forward until their lips were inches apart. His eyes widened. Her eyes were half opened at this point and her breathing had quickened...

* * *

><p>Pan paused inches away from his lips. He was fully at her mercy now and she knew it. All she had to do now was grab her bikini top back and make an escape. Little did she know that Trunks had other things planned...<p>

* * *

><p>His cock was throbbing and there was nothing he could do. It didn't help that Pan was so close to him. All he had to do was move an inch and their lips would meet. As soon as the thought came to him, his body began to urge him to make a move. He licked his sudden dry lips and the move caused his tongue to touch Pan's lips accidently. She looked taken aback. Unable to hold back any longer he moved forward to crush his lips on hers...<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe what was happening. His tongue had touched her lips by chance, burning the spot it had made contact with and mere seconds later his lips had landed on hers. Her mind hadn't known what to do but even more shocking was the fact that her body had acted in a different manner and was kissing him back.<p>

_*What the hell?*_ she thought in astonishment. She tried to pull back but her body wasn't listening. It didn't help that his lips felt so good aligned with hers. Meanwhile Trunk's hand had found its way to her lower back and pulled her closer against him. She could feel his rock hard cock pressed against her body. It was affecting her ability to think straight. They continued to kiss long and hard, which was also not helping. It was then she discovered that her arm, which had been covering her breasts had disappeared and was at that very moment laced around Trunk's neck with her other arm. So that meant that her naked breasts were currently pressed against Trunk's naked chest.

It was that thought which finally gave her the strength to pull back from him. His eyes were closed and he groaned, trying to pull her back. She grabbed her floating bikini top and turned away from him. Quickly putting it back on, she turned around to face him. He looked back at her in disbelief and shock, as if he too couldn't believe what had just occurred. Turning away from him she took a quick glance around the pool room. Her eyes only found Marron currently facing the other direction and looked like she was asleep. The rest were missing. She sighed in relief...no one had witnessed what had just happened. With her back to him, she struggled to calm herself down. Her pulse was racing and her breathing was profound.

"Pan..." came Trunk's voice from behind her. She twisted around to face him. He was avoiding her eyes and had a guilty look on his face. She waited for him to speak as she couldn't think of anything to say at the moment.

"I'm sorry...I seriously don't know what came over me..." he said eventually sounding defeated. His eyes had finally decided to meet hers and she could see they were filled with emotion.

"I guess it was my fault in a way...I shouldn't have approached you like that and given you the wrong idea. I was only trying to distract you so I could get my bikini top back... but guess it went all went horribly wrong..." she replied with a nervous laugh. There was silence as they both recalled what had happened.

"I need a drink..." she said and hurried away...

* * *

><p>He didn't say anything and continued to watch her. She climbed out of the pool and he found himself eyeing her gorgeous body up. Recalling how it felt against his own made him swallow heavily. He was already excited down below and thinking about that wasn't going to help. It was strange why it had reacted the way it had done, out of the blue. He turned his attention back to Pan, who was currently trying to wake Marron up.<p>

_*Luckily she was asleep and didn't see us kiss...Otherwise she would have killed both of us*_ he thought in relief. Marron had woken up and was sat up in her chair. They turned back to face him and a thought struck him.

_*She didn't tell Marron about what happened, did she?*_ he wondered worriedly. He waited as the next crucial minutes ticked by, to see if Marron would rush forward in rage to kill him but nothing happened. They turned away from him and carried on talking. He couldn't even move from where he was due to his problem down below. Pan moved away to grab a drink. She threw a can of beer at him, which he caught before taking one for herself and Marron.

"You can come out of the pool Trunks..." called Marron turning to face him as he opened the can of beer.

"In a bit" he replied back. She exchanged a few words with Pan and both of them burst out laughing. He eyed them suspiciously. It was almost as if they knew why he couldn't come out of the pool...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Goten had rushed upstairs in the direction of Bra and his bedroom. He opened the door when he arrived and closed it behind him. Tossing the towel aside he tried to think of a solution to his problem. It was at that very moment that Bra walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She nearly jumped in shock when she saw Goten.<p>

"Goten what..." she began to say before her gaze landed on the bump in his shorts and she stopped. Goten turned to face her in surprise before rushing towards her.

"Bra...I'm so glad to see you" he replied hoarsely. He pinned his body against hers before burying his face in her neck. His breathing had quickened as he thought of all the things he was going to do to do to her over the next couple of hours, maybe for the rest of the night and tomorrow considering how he felt. Without giving her a chance to reply he quickly lifted her up and her legs automatically wrapped around him. Heading towards the door he locked it before pressing her back against it.

Bra was in heaven literally. She could feel his rock hard cock pressed against her and she smirked. She should have known this was coming. They locked gazes before Goten moved forward to crush her lips with his own as their evening and most likely night of passion began...

* * *

><p>M. Trunks stood underneath the shower as he willed his body to calm down but it wouldn't. The bulge in his shorts was still there and by the looks of it, it had no intention of going any time soon. He sighed in frustration. He could only think of one other way to calm it but that was a road he couldn't bring himself to go down. He had never ever needed to relieve himself before and to think that he would need to do it now annoyed him. There was no other option. It was at the point where it was throbbing painfully...<p>

* * *

><p>Pan and Marron looked on at Trunks as he downed his third can of beer. He had been in the pool for a while now and was giving no indication of leaving it anytime soon. Pan had sensed his gaze on her the entire time and luckily Marron hadn't noticed. She was too out of it anyway, due to the alcohol. It wasn't making any sense. She still couldn't believe what had happened earlier and to think that no one had seen them. They had been lucky. Goten and Bra hadn't returned and nor had M. Trunks. She could guess what Bra and Goten were doing but M. Trunks...she had no idea. The poor thing was most likely wondering what had happened to him. The thought brought a smile to her face.<p>

_*Maybe I should go and explain...and also help him if he needs it*_ she wondered slyly. Finishing her drink she turned to Marron.

"Hey I'm going to go and check on M. Trunks...I'll be back in a bit" she whispered. Marron turned to face her with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Are you sure that's all you're going to do eh?" she replied. Pan rolled her eyes.

"You have such a dirty mind Marron. Of course that's all I'm going to do" she answered back.

"Yeah right and tomorrow I'll wake up and see pigs flying..." Marron responded back sarcastically.

"Whatever...I'm off then. I'm sure Trunks is waiting for me to leave so he can finally come out of the pool. Don't forget he needs helping too" Pan replied with a smirk before grabbing another drink and heading out...

* * *

><p>Marron perked up at her words.<p>

_*She's right...*_ she thought excitedly. Turning her attention back to Trunks, she was about to call out to him when she noticed where he had been looking, in the direction of Pan as she walked out of the pool room.

_*Relax...he's probably only waiting for her to leave so he can come out of the pool...*_ her brain told her. With that thought she calmed down and smirked. It had been a while since they had last made love. Guess they really needed to make up for lost time. She got up from her chair and headed towards the edge of the pool. She sat down before lowering herself into the water. Trunks had turned his attention to her now as she swam across to him. When she had reached him the first thing she did was press her body against him. She could feel his solid cock digging into her and it proper turned her on.

"How about we get out of here and head back towards our room" she whispered in his ear. He tensed up slightly and backed off.

"I'm not really in the mood right now" he replied. She frowned.

"What do you mean you're not in the mood? You've never said no before" she replied. He avoided eye contact and stared off into a corner of the room, seeming distracted.

"I'm sorry Marron. I haven't really been feeling too well past couple of days" he explained.

"Oh right...I think I know the cause of your sudden illness... It doesn't have anything to do with Pan, does it?" she asked in an accusing voice. He met her eyes in surprise.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" he asked in a cool voice.

"You know what I mean Trunks. This has been going on since that day you saw Pan and M. Trunks sparing outside. Why don't you just admit it! You're jealous...you have feelings for her, for crying out loud" she cried out in anger. Trunks stared back at her completely stunned. He had never imagined that she had noticed. There was silence as she waited for him to reply, hoping he would deny her accusations and put her mind at rest but it never came. Instead he simply turned away from her and got out of the swimming pool. She looked on in disbelief and felt pain deep inside her.

_*So it's true Trunks...*_ she thought as the tears fell from her eyes. He walked out of the pool room without a glance back...

* * *

><p>Pan stood outside his bedroom door, wondering if she should knock or not. Deciding to surprise him she turned the doorknob quietly and the door opened. Luckily it wasn't locked. She peered into his room and found that it was empty. Walking inside, she closed the door behind her. The bathroom door was closed as well so that explained where M. Trunks was. As she waited for him, her ears picked up a strange sound coming from inside the bathroom. It sounded like moaning. Unable to stop herself she pinned her ear against the door to hear better. To her surprise she found that she had guessed right. She could hear him moaning inside. Her eyes widened in surprise.<p>

_*So he had to relieve himself in order to get rid of the erection...he doesn't even know that we've given him Viagra. It's going to last a good couple of hours*_ she thought, suddenly feeling somewhat guilty. Without thinking she turned the handle of the door and it opened, surprising her once more.

_*How could he have left both doors opened? Was it that bad?*_ she wondered in disbelief. She walked into the bathroom quietly and her gaze fell on him in the shower. It was all steamed up in there so she couldn't see much. With a grin she closed the door behind her and locked it. From what she could see, he had his back to her and hadn't heard her come in. He was still moaning and breathing heavily. She opened the door to the shower and got in behind him. Closing it after her, she moved closer towards him...

* * *

><p>Trunks walked away from her, needing to get away from it all. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. He took the stairs and headed in the direction of his room. Ignoring the sounds coming from Bra and Goten's room he walked towards his own room. Closing the door behind him, he locked it before hurrying towards the bathroom. After having a quick shower he returned to his room. Grabbing some clothes he put them on quickly and opened his window. He dived outside before flying away into the darkening sky...<p>

* * *

><p>M. Trunks felt arms envelope him and he gasped in astonishment. Turning around quickly, he found Pan standing behind him and stood still, not knowing what to do. Her hand wrapped around his cock and he nearly jumped out of his skin.<p>

"I missed you..." she said in a husky voice. Her hand started to rub his cock up and down, He suppressed the shivers he felt and turned around to face her. Their eyes met as he gazed down at her gorgeous eyes. At the moment they were filled with wanting and need for him. He smiled and leaned forward.

"I missed you too..." he whispered in her ear before moving away, only to bring his lips to hers. They kissed long and hard, each of them pouring out their feelings in it and showing how much they needed one another. Pan felt like she was on fire. It was mind-blowing what one kiss could do. She felt his tongue push forward into her mouth and welcomed it. She leaned forward against him and was dimly aware of his arm sliding behind her back, holding her up. After some time his lips left hers and began to make his way down to her neck. She shivered when he kissed her right near her collarbone. Her hand was still stroking his firm cock, slightly bewildered at the size of it. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel inside her.

He kissed and nibbled all over her neck, breathing hotly on to her wet skin. Her eyes had closed savouring the feeling. It was really turning her on. Her breathing had quickened as well, feeling a gnawing feeling inside her. She wanted him to touch her...everywhere but so far his hand hadn't shifted from her back whereas the other one, she had no idea where it was. She wanted him to rip her bikini off and pleasure her in ways she had never ever experienced before.

Suddenly an idea came to her and she began to rub his cock faster than before.

_*Oh well if he isn't going to move faster, then I'll just make him. Turn him on so much he wouldn't even think twice before making a move...*_ she thought slyly to herself. She smirked when she felt him tremble in excitement and pulled her closer against him, crushing her breasts against his chest. His other hand finally appeared and he started to feel her up, down her shoulders, across her slender back until they landed on her ass. He stroked it hard and lifted her up before pining her against the shower wall. They gazed at each other with lust filled eyes.

"Pan I won't be able to stop after this so if you're not comfortable with continuing, then tell me now" he said in a hoarsely voice. She marvelled at how sexy he looked with the water spraying down on him from the shower.

"I don't want you to stop... If that was the case then I wouldn't even be here" she replied huskily. He smirked and once more crushed her lips with his. In the meantime his hand had moved forward and ripped her bikini top off, tossing it aside. His lips left hers as he gazed down at her breasts. Bringing his face down to one of them, he began to suck on it gently with his mouth. His other hand had moved forward to grab her other breast and began to fondle it, squeezing on her nipple with his fingers. She moaned enjoying the teasing he was giving her, just the way she wanted.

Then he slid his hand down her stomach before pulling her bikini underwear off. She kicked it off and it went flying in some direction. She felt his hand between her legs rubbing her slowly. The burning hot sensation began to increase and minutes later he began to finger her, slowly before intensifying the speed. Her mouth had opened slightly and her eyes were still closed, as she let the feeling of pleasure lit her very being. This was the first time she was experiencing such feelings and it was pure bliss. He pulled his finger out before bringing his lips to hers again. They kissed long and hard once more before he moved away. He lifted her legs up and positioned her on top of his cock.

Turning to face her once more, he searched her eyes as she gazed back at him trustingly. She nodded and he moved to enter her when a loud knocking sound came from the door outside.

"Pan...are you in there? I really need to talk to you" called Marron urgently. Pan swore and M. Trunks placed her down.

"Um...what is it Marron? Can't it wait" she yelled back.

"No...I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry...if it wasn't important I wouldn't have come here" she called out. Pan sighed and looked apologetically at M. Trunks, who smiled understandingly back at her.

_*Marron your timing couldn't possibly have been any worse*_ Pan thought sarcastically. Bending down she picked up her bikini and quickly put it back on.

"I'm sorry about this" she whispered at M. Trunks.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" he replied back reassuringly. She gave him a quick kiss before stepping out of the shower.

"Marron...wait in my room. I'm coming" she called out.

"Okay..." Marron replied back. Pan glanced in the mirror to check her appearance. Taking in her swollen lips and the redness around her neck, it was obvious what she had been up to.

"Marron I am so going to kill you" she whispered. Turning away from the mirror she unlocked the door and walked out. She quickly made her way back to her bedroom and found Marron sat on her bed. The first thing she noticed was her reddened face and her swollen eyes. She had been crying and for a while now.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Pan asked worriedly. Marron tried to keep a straight face but her eyes began to fill up again. Pan rushed forward to hold her and Marron welcomed the gesture gratefully. A loud sob released from inside her as the tears fell full flow once more.

"Trunks..." she managed to say.

"What happened? Did you both have an argument?" Pan asked concerned.

"He doesn't love me anymore" Marron replied sadly. Pan's eyes widened at her words.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked in shock. Marron nodded wiping her eyes.

"Yeah he likes someone else. When I questioned him about it, he walked away without even denying it" she answered. Her eyes were filled with deep pain. This was killing her.

"What...but how is that possible? You two have been together for so long now...it doesn't make any sense. Where is he now anyway? I'll talk to him" Pan replied angrily.

"He's not here...I think he flew off somewhere" Marron answered.

"Don't worry Marron. I'll sort him out...Now let's get you in the shower and into some clothes. You need to rest" Pan told her. Marron nodded and got up. Pan gave her a clean towel and she headed towards the bathroom. Pan quickly made her way towards Marron's room and grabbed some clothes for her. She placed them on her bed and waited for her friend to return.

_*What the hell is Trunks playing at? How could he do this to Marron? They have been together for ages. I thought they were in love with each other...Guess I'm going to have to talk to him and hear his side to the story. Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding...*_ she thought to herself. The bathroom door opened and Marron walked out. She was looking much better than before. Her eyes were still slightly puffed up but that should be better by morning. She picked up the clothes and put them on.

"Don't worry about it Marron...I'll talk to Trunks and sort it all out. Just try and get some sleep. You look like you really need it" Pan told her softly. Marron smiled and nodded. Before she got into bed though she moved forward to give Pan a big hug.

"Thank you so much Pan...I'm so sorry for disturbing you tonight. I guess you two were quite busy by the looks of it" she said. Pan went slightly red in the face.

"It's okay Marron. Friends always come first. Don't worry we weren't doing much" she answered quickly. Marron laughed softly.

"Yeah right...I guess you haven't looked in the mirror" she teased.

"Can we please change the topic...I'm going to have a quick shower and then I'll go and find Trunks. By the time I get out of the bathroom you better be fast asleep" Pan replied. Marron got into her bed and pulled the covers around her. Pan smiled and grabbed a towel for herself before heading for the bathroom...

* * *

><p>After she had finished having a shower she returned to her room to find Marron asleep. She smiled seeing the serene look on her friend's face. She definitely looked much calmer when she was sleeping. Opening the cupboard she pulled out a simple red summer dress. She quickly dried herself using her ki and then got dressed. It was another cool night so there was no need to dress up warm. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair, enjoying the soothing feeling it gave her.<p>

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on her door, interrupting her. She headed towards her bedroom door and opened it. M. Trunks stood smiling back at her. He eyed her up and down appreciatively. A smile began forming on her own face and after peering into her room to check on Marron, she signalled at him to wait. He nodded and she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that...Marron was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up..." she explained.

"I just came to see if everything is okay. She sounded quite upset earlier" he said looking worried.

"Yeah...she and Trunks had some kind of argument so she was kind of upset about it. She's okay now. I need to go and find Trunks so I can find out what's happening and sort it out" she replied. He nodded.

"So you're going now then?" he asked.

"Yeah...he flew off somewhere. I think I know where he's going to be. I'm sorry about earlier..." she said. His hand came forward to stroke her cheek gently before he moved forward to kiss her. She kissed him back eagerly.

_*He's so nice and understanding...*_ she thought happily as he broke off the kiss.

"You better go then. Do you want me to wait up for you?" he asked peering into her gorgeous eyes.

"No it's okay. You're probably tired anyway. I'll come join you when I get back because Marron's sleeping here" she said. He nodded and after giving her another kiss, went back to his room. She returned to her own room and placed her feet in her flip flops. After checking on Marron one last time she headed towards the window and leapt outside.

The humid air hit her right away as she gazed at the lush sight that met her eyes. It was a beautiful moonlit night, with the stars shining brightly in the darkened sky. It was one of them rare perfect nights you come across here and there, where you just had to go for a romantic stroll with your other half. She smiled and let her senses loose, searching for his life energy. He had to be somewhere nearby. After searching for a good five minutes and still not finding him, she realised that he didn't want to be found. He was camouflaging his ki.

With a grin she set off in the direction of the one place she knew she would find him. He thought no one knew of that one spot but she did. It happened many years ago when she had masked her ki and followed him. He hadn't noticed her trailing him from behind and it was that very day when she discovered the place he would run off to spend some time alone. She made sure to hide her ki so he wouldn't be able to sense her coming towards him. It wasn't too far away from here...

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, she landed a small distance away from where he was going to be. She would have to continue the rest of the way on foot, so she wouldn't be seen. After walking for another five minutes she finally found the opening she had been looking for. She peered out from behind the tree and spotted him sat on the same rock she had seen him sit on the last time she was here. It was a lovely little spot with a water fall and a small lake formed around it. It was hidden from sight by the cliff and the hundreds of trees surrounding it.<p>

It would be awkward facing him again after what had happened earlier but she had to forget about that. Right now she had more important things to worry about. She had to find out what was going on with him. Marron was relying on her to sort things out.

She made her way towards him without removing her eyes off his figure. His shoulders were hunched forward and he was sat facing the waterfall. She could figure out from just that pose alone that he was upset. When she had reached him she placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He turned around quickly and she frowned when she saw his face, especially his eyes. They were filled with pain...

"Pan...what are you doing here?" he asked shocked when he saw her. She continued to examine him. This was so not like him. She had never seen him look so vulnerable in all her life. He must have clocked on that she had noticed and turned away.

"I didn't know anyone knew of this place. What do you want?" he continued in an emotionless voice.

"Trunks...what's wrong with you?" she asked eventually. His eyes hardened at her words.

"Nothing's wrong with me" he replied in a cold voice. She flinched at his tone.

"Look...I'm worried about you. Marron told me you two had some kind of argument. She didn't really explain much, only said that you didn't love her anymore and that you liked someone else...is that really true?" she asked softly. There was silence as she waited for him to reply.

"It's not really any of your business Pan so why don't you just leave it" he replied in the same cold voice. She gasped at his words. Something was definitely not right here. Trunks had never ever spoken to her like this before. They had been friends for so long and to hear him say such things coming from him pained her.

"I thought we were really good friends Trunks...that's why I asked but you're right, it's not really any of my business. I'm sorry for showing that I care. I should leave you alone then..." she replied in a sad voice before turning away to leave. As she walked away a hand grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

"I'm sorry... I was just being a jerk. Don't go..." he said emotionally. She turned around to face him. He held onto her wrist and gazed down at her looking genuinely sorry. She smiled.

"It's okay. So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked. He nodded. She gestured towards the rocks and they sat down together.

"Pan...the thing is me and Marron...it's just not working any more. I don't have any feelings left for her. I thought I loved her all this time but I was wrong" he explained. Pan's face registered shock.

_*So Marron hadn't been exaggerating like I thought...*_ she concluded.

"What brought all this on then?" she asked. He sighed.

"I'm in love with someone else" he answered.

"What...who is she Trunks?" she asked quietly. This was turning into a very difficult situation and her promise of sorting things out to Marron was already becoming a vow she would never keep. In a situation like this, what could she do.

"I can't say Pan..." he replied. She frowned.

"Why not...It's not like I'm going to find her and break each and every bone in her body, am I? She replied sarcastically. It was unbelievable that she was already despising this girl, who she had never met. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she cried out in annoyance.

"Nothing..." he answered shaking his head. She turned to face him and discovered that he was staring at her. They looked at one another, each lost in their own thoughts.

_*To think I was in love with him at one point...*_ came a thought in her head, startling her. It all came rushing back to her then. All the years she had spent loving him quietly, watching him go out with the other women and crying every night until there were no tears left. It had been a very painful experience for her and she had suffered all alone. Up to this very day no one knew that she had feelings for him once upon a time.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh just the past..." she replied looking away in to the night sky. He followed her gaze and stared at the sky, focusing on the bright full moon looking down at them.

"What about the past?" he enquired.

"Just some painful memories..." she answered distantly. He frowned.

"Care to explain?" he asked. Her gaze returned to him and there was a serious look on her face.

"You're not the only one with secrets Trunks...Since you can't share yours, I don't see why I should share mine" she replied easily. He grinned. He should have expected such a remark in return.

"Cocky as ever...eh? You're right though. We all have our secrets but I would say you have more than I do...You never told me that you and M. Trunks had something going on?" he pointed out.

"Well...that was something which just happened. I still don't know how and when... When he first arrived here, he kept to himself. The way he had lived his own life was completely different to the way we had lived ours, so it was expected that he would feel out of place. We got talking and found we had many things in common. It started off slowly but I grew to have feelings for him and it was the same for him too...So we finally confessed to one another" she explained. It came as a shock to her to finally voice it all out like that, as if she was realising it for the very first time. It was strange but when she compared what she had for Trunks to what she had for M. Trunks, she found they had nothing in common.

_*Why am I thinking like this now?*_ she wondered. It didn't make any sense. Why was she even comparing both of them to one another? They may look alike but they were two different people, with separate personalities.

_*Maybe the reason you fell for him was because he reminded you of Trunks so much...*_ came a voice from deep inside her. She flinched visibly at that thought.

_*No...That's not true...I couldn't do that*_ she told herself but the more she tried to deny it, the less certain she felt...

* * *

><p>Trunks looked on in silence as she appeared to have some kind of inner battle with herself. After listening to how she got together with M. Trunks, it filled his very being with pain. He hadn't known that it would hurt so much. He had seen them together. It wasn't something you could miss but still, to hear it directly from Pan tore him apart. There was no way he could tell her how he really felt, that the girl he was in love with was none other than her.<p>

_*I suppose this is how Marron must be feeling...*_ he realised sadly...

* * *

><p><em>*This is stupid...I shouldn't be thinking like this. Trunks is my past and M. Trunks is my present. I can't go and compare them. It's not fair on M. Trunks. I even told him that I loved him. I obviously have feelings for him, that's why I said it*<em> she argued with herself.

_*Liar...*_ came the same voice again. Her hands began to form into fists as she fought to keep control.

"What's wrong Pan?" asked Trunks worriedly.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" she cried out in reply. After the words were spoken she sat back looking stunned. She didn't even know where they had come from.

_*Why the hell did I just say that?*_ she wondered in surprise. Her words had shocked him too and left him speechless.

"I don't know" he answered finally. His eyes had drifted away from hers, avoiding gazing into them beautiful eyes. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself from telling her the truth, if he had been looking into them.

"What do you mean by 'you don't know'? There was a reason why you did it. I want to know what that reason is" she pressed. He sighed. He was still avoiding meeting her eyes and that made her frown. She grabbed his face by the chin and made him look her way. This act startled him but he didn't say anything.

"Tell me why...please" she repeated softly. He looked into her eyes, which were currently filled with emotion. He could see the confusion in them and there was something else he could see, something he couldn't quite explain. It drew him in... Before he knew what was happening, he had moved in closer towards her. It seemed she was having similar problems. They paused inches away from one another.

"Trunks..." she whispered in confusion. She wasn't sure what was happening. Her body had started moving on its own accord. Her eyes drifted down to his lips, so close to her own. They were beckoning her and she couldn't find the strength to pull back. They edged closer until their lips met...

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's all for now...So did you like this new twist to the story? I was feeling bad for Trunks earlier but now I'm feeling bad for M. Trunks! Great...I now have a really big issue. Who shall I pair Pan up with? Trunks or M. Trunks? I guess I better leave that for my lovely readers to decide. Please review and help me in this very difficult situation... Thanks! Take care...see you in the next chapter ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey I'm back…I know you guys missed me! Apologies for the long delay in updating, but it couldn't be helped…sighs…I was really, really happy with the response I got for the last chapter! So many reviews…wow! It really made my day.

Firstly I want to thank The real black swan, Icequeen89, Kattie88, Miguelnuva, Jasmine, Ashley, Sesshy's Mate2012, Dbzchic62789, Dbz fan, SSJ-Pan-chan, xxSassyGirlxx, Trunksxpanx4lfe, Dara and Panny-chan731 for their lovely reviews. A special thanks to those who have continued to show their support by reviewing each chapter, keeping me motivated to write more.

Since I left the choice of who Pan should be paired up with to you guys, the final decision was in favour of M. Trunks and so all I can do is apologise to the Trunks fans. I know you must be disappointed as it would have made things more interesting but we can't be cruel to M. Trunks like many of you pointed out.

I know some of you might be wondering why I don't have names for any of the chapters in my stories, it's simple really. I think personally it just reveals too much about what's happening in the chapter so I don't bother. I like to have the element of surprise in my stories.

Enough said…Let's get back to the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 12<strong>

Before their lips could meet, Pan pulled back at the very last second when a vision of M. Trunks appeared in her head and instantly she found the strength to control her body again.

_*No I can't do this to him…it would be wrong. He doesn't deserve this*_ she decided avoiding looking at Trunks. There was silence as both came to terms with what nearly happened.

"I should get back…" she said when she was able to speak and moved to get up. Keeping her eyes anywhere but him she stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait…" he called out, making her pause.

"What is it?" she asked without turning around.

"The girl I'm in love with is…you, Pan" he responded. Her eyes popped opened and she frowned as if she hadn't heard right.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly, turning around to face him and noticed him gazing back at her intently.

"I'm in love with you Pan…" he repeated without hesitation. To say she was stunned wouldn't even cover a minimum of how she felt and all she could do was stare back at the man she had loved for nearly all her life, who had haunted her every second of the day and given her numerous sleepless nights. He was the man who she had shed many years worth of tears over, who had become her reason for living and who she would have happily given her life for. There had been countless times in her life, she had spent imagining what this moment would be like. To hear those special words coming from the man she had loved for so, so long and now when they were finally been spoken, all she could do was nothing.

She realised that things were much different now and she had finally moved on. Even so she couldn't help the tears which had leaked out and fell slowly down her cheeks.

He looked on as tears fell generously down her cheek and felt a tug inside his chest. Instantly he was in front of her and wiping them away.

"Don't cry…" he said softly and she looked up into his eyes as he gazed worriedly back at her. She peered into his soul reflected clearly in those blue eyes of his and saw the love openly staring back at her. It made her stumble back from his touch and he looked on, hurt evident in his gaze.

Unable to take any more she turned around and took off into the sky, as the sob she had been holding back was released and the tears fell more openly, clouding her sight. At that very moment she didn't care where she was headed, all she was concerned with was getting away from him. She hadn't known it would hurt this much but it did. Spending all this time with M. Trunks she had thought she was completely over him, that all the feelings for him had vanished but she had been wrong. She still loved him and most likely would for the rest of her life. It was a part of her she couldn't erase even if she wanted to.

So people were right when they say that you never forget your first love, even if you manage to find someone else who was dear to you, the memories and love you had with your first love would still linger forever. It was something that couldn't be helped and she would have to accept it. Forgetting about her feelings for Trunks was impossible, even if at the same time she had feelings for M. Trunks as well. As strange as it might sound she really did care for him and maybe had fallen in love with him, in all this time. Although it wasn't as deep as the love she had for Trunks, she wasn't going to let that stop her. She was going to try and make this work and see where it would take her.

Pausing in flight she wiped the tears from her eyes and feeling much lighter, headed back to the house. Upon arriving she sneaked in through the open window into her room and quietly crept towards the bathroom, careful not to wakeup Marron who was still asleep. After washing her face to get rid of the redness in her eyes, she left the room and walked quietly towards M. Trunk's room. The door was unlocked and she took cautious steps inside hoping not to awaken him.

He was lying on his stomach wearing nothing but his boxers, with the covers tossed carelessly aside. With a small smile she climbed on to the bed and lay down next to him, listening to his light breathing as he slept soundly. As the seconds ticked by she thought about everything that had happened today, starting with the incident in the pool room all the way to Trunk's confession. After going over it again and again she couldn't help but feel guilty. Feeling tears prickle her eyes again she turned over and wrapped her arm around him, burying her face into his arm.

_*What was I thinking? How could I even think of betraying him like that…*_ she thought to herself, feeling disgusted at her actions and thoughts earlier. Sensing him stir, she looked up to see him gazing down at her with half opened eyelids and a gorgeous smile.

"Hey…you made it" he said softly and then his eyes opened fully as he peered closely at her face.

"Have you been crying?" he asked worriedly, wide awake now. She cursed herself silently for thinking he wouldn't notice and shook her head quickly.

"It's nothing…I'm okay" she replied lightly. Arms went around her instantly and she felt him hold her close against him. Her eyes closed instantly as she relished in the embrace, feeling all her worries and thoughts leave her.

"I love you" she said with a smile, unable to help herself.

"I love you too Pan…what's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked still concerned.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled as he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. After a while she began to feel sleepy and eventually allowed herself to doze off…

* * *

><p>The next morning Pan woke up and with half opened eyelids looked around the room, noticing the bed was empty. The bathroom door was closed so she presumed M. Trunks was in there. Sitting up she stretched her arms lazily in the air as she glanced towards the window. It was another sunny day, she realised with a smile. Getting off the bed she made her way towards the window and peered outside, letting the warm rays of sunlight hit her. She pushed open the window even further and sat on the edge.<p>

She wasn't going to think about what happened yesterday, there was no point. The best thing to do right now was forget about it for the time being. There were even bigger things to worry about, such as Marron. If she ever found out that Trunks was in love with her then there would be no telling what could happen.

_*I better have a chat with Trunks and make sure this stays between us. I can't let Marron find out*_ she thought to herself. Feeling arms snake their way around her waist she smiled, leaning back against him.

"Good morning…" he said, kissing her on her head.

"You woke up early today…any reason?" she asked.

"I was distracted by the beautiful woman sleeping in my arms" he responded, laughing lightly.

"I see…I would say in your case it's the best thing to wake up to, wouldn't you agree?" she replied rubbing her cheek against his.

"Hmmm definitely" he mumbled, planting a kiss on her cheek. She allowed several more minutes in his arms before sneaking away, heading for the door.

"I'll be right back" she said and hurried back to her room. Marron was nowhere to be seen so she locked the door and headed for the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and having a shower, she got dressed and made her way back to M. Trunk's room. Finding it empty she quickly came to the conclusion that he was downstairs in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Suddenly realising that she was starving she hurried in the direction of the kitchen eagerly.

Upon arriving she found him making breakfast and grinned. He looked up from cracking eggs and smiled.

"Hungry?" he asked and she nodded.

"Let me help…it'll be quicker" she responded and pulled out readymade pancakes from the freezer and set to work. Within ten minutes breakfast was ready and they sat down, filling their plates up quickly. They ate in silence, as she wondered where Trunks was. She couldn't sense him in the house, so that meant he hadn't returned to the house last night.

"What's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you" M. Trunks commented.

"It's nothing really. I guess I'm just worried about Trunks and Marron" she said. He nodded understandingly.

"So didn't you talk to him last night?" he asked.

"I did but honestly I don't think it's going to make any difference. Maybe they just need some space and hopefully after some time they will sort their differences out" she said with a sigh.

"There's not much you can do really other than support them as much as you can. Sometimes it's best not to get too involved and let them sort it out for themselves" He pointed out and she nodded.

"I know what you mean but I couldn't help it when Marron told me what happened. I seriously thought at the time I could help but I was unable to do anything" she said and then abruptly looked towards the kitchen entrance, noticing Marron standing there.

_*Oh no…she heard what we were saying*_ Pan realised but surprisingly Marron looked unfazed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey…did you guys leave anything for me" she asked hopefully and they glanced at the table and looked awkwardly back at her.

"Um…no sorry…don't worry I'll make you something right now. Have some coffee in the meantime" said Pan and got up to make her something to eat. Marron thanked her and sat down heavily into one of the kitchen chairs as M. Trunks prepared a mug of coffee for her, placing it in front of her within seconds.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile.

"Pan, please tell me you've made breakfast?" cried a very lively Goten as he rushed in with Bra right behind him.

"I'm just making it Uncle Goten" she replied with a chuckle. He sighed and sat down next to M. Trunks, looking eagerly at the pancakes she was making.

"Hey where's Trunks?" asked Bra as she moved to help her. Pan instantly looked towards Marron who had perked up hearing his name. Her eyes quickly filled with pain before she hid it.

"I'm right here" said Trunks walking in…

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short but I promise to have a longer chapter up next time. Please review and let me know what you think. I could use some cheering up…

See you in the next chapter ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So sorry for updating late, once again. A big thank you to Dbz fan, Trunksxpan4life, Dbzfan and Topazdragon98 for reviewing. Can't think of anything else to say, so let's get on with the story then… Hope you enjoy reading this chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 13<strong>

Pan turned instantly to look at Trunks who strolled in casually before making his way towards the table, settling down next to Goten.

"Where the hell were you man?" Goten enquired brightly, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Just got up" Trunks replied, giving him a small smile, as he leaned forward to make some coffee for himself.

"I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm going to go lie down for a while" Marron said hurriedly and left the room as smoothly as she could. Everyone, except for Trunks, eyed her back as it disappeared around the corner. Pan and M. Trunks had looks of concern whilst Bra and Goten looked obviously confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Goten commented looking at Trunks, who shrugged his shoulders. Bra observed her brother with suspicion before hurrying out of the room, no doubt going after her friend. There was a moment of silence before M. Trunks made an effort to break it.

"How's the breakfast coming along Pan?" he asked looking at her.

"Nearly ready…" she replied and laid the breakfast onto the serving dishes before carrying them over to the kitchen table. She carefully avoided looking at Trunks, who she could sense was glancing at her.

"This smells delicious" Goten exclaimed and began helping himself happily. Pan grabbed the two plates she'd left on the counter and placed them onto a tray, with coffee and mugs. She left the kitchen, going in search of her friends and found them in Marron's room, sat on the bed.

"Hey guys, I brought you breakfast" she said readily, in hope of cheering them up. Marron was looking teary eyed whilst Bra looked ready to kill someone.

"I don't really feel like eating…" Marron replied, wiping her eyes quickly. Pan placed the tray onto the bedside table and moved forward to give her a hug.

"Everything will work out Marron…Don't cry" she whispered soothingly, running her fingers through her friend's hair gently. Marron leaned into the gesture and sighed.

"No it won't Pan. I heard what you were saying earlier. He didn't even listen to you…" she mumbled in reply.

"He just needs some time to sort himself out Marron…" she said.

"I can't believe that jerk. How could he even think of doing such a thing?" Bra commented, her voice filled with anger.

"Bra, don't say anything to him and make things worse. This is between the two of them and we shouldn't get involved" Pan told her firmly. Bra sighed heavily.

"Why the hell did he have to do this now, while we're supposed to be having a great time together? Why did he have to go and ruin everything?" Bra moaned…

* * *

><p>Trunks sat drinking his mug of coffee, not really in the mood to eat anything. He noticed M. Trunks giving him occasional looks and wondered if Pan had told him what'd happened last night. He discovered even if she'd done, he simply didn't care. At the moment he really didn't care about a lot of things and the sudden realisation of that fact did little to surprise him. All he could think about was Pan walking away from him, after he'd confessed his feelings. The other thing bothering him was their near kiss and why she'd backed off at the last second.<p>

He'd been shocked at his own self control, wondering how on earth he'd kept his cool afterwards. Glancing into her eyes at that moment, he'd seen something and it hadn't left his mind since. Her eyes had been filled with emotion, which he couldn't quite place. However if he didn't know better he would say she gave him that look that Marron always did before they kissed. Eyes filled with love and need. It didn't make any sense. Why would she give him that look? Something was definitely amiss and he would find out exactly what it was, even if it was the last thing he ever did…

* * *

><p>After convincing Marron to eat a little bit, Pan headed back downstairs, leaving Bra behind to stay with her. Their whole trip was ruined, but she wasn't bothered too much about that. Knowing what was going on between her friends had her more worried. After what'd happened last night she couldn't help but feel scared, if a certain fact was revealed in front of everyone. Trunks was in love with her and that, even now, was able to make her flinch in disbelief. She'd never, not even in her wildest dreams thought this would've happened, especially since she got together with M. Trunks.<p>

As she walked into the kitchen, two guys looked up at her. One with enquiring eyes and the other, well let's just say she didn't want to state what she saw. Her eyes locked with M. Trunks and she nodded with a smile. He was worried too, which she thought was sweet. He got up, helping her clear the table away. Goten was sat, patting his stomach looking strangely satisfied.

"That was great Pan…" he mumbled lazily.

"Thanks Uncle Goten. Now that you're done eating, you can wash up" she told him pleasantly. His face twisted into a pout before he started complaining.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Pan…" he moaned.

"I don't think so Uncle Goten. You're not getting away with it, this time" Pan replied steadily. Goten sighed and hung his head before turning to his best friend with hopeful eyes, only to find the seat empty. Even M. Trunks had bizarrely vanished.

"Have fun…" Pan called cheerfully over her shoulder, as she left him to it. Wondering where M. Trunks had disappeared to; she made her way to the family room and settled down on the couch with her feet up.

Almost immediately all her worries came rushing back and she decided she'd to talk to Trunks as soon as possible. Marron couldn't find out the real reason why Trunks was behaving the way he was around her and she'd to make sure he kept his mouth shut. Using her saiyan abilities she let her senses loose, to search for him and found he was not in the house. He was outside, over by the beach…

* * *

><p>Trunks felt her approaching him, more than sense her and continued looking straight ahead. Even when she paused beside him, he didn't glance her way.<p>

"We need to talk…" she said emotionlessly.

"Talk about what exactly?" he asked casually. She sighed and moved to stand in front of him, so she was facing him.

"I think you know what we need to talk about. I want what happened last night to stay between the two of us. I don't want Marron finding out about…you know what…" she answered flatly. There was an awkward silence as she looked everywhere except into his eyes, which were fixated on hers.

"You don't want Marron to find out about what exactly?" he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You know what…Stop acting so oblivious Trunks" she responded, frowning deeply.

"I'm not…" he replied, cocking an eyebrow. She looked like she'd to resist the urge to punch him and instead stood determined.

"I don't want Marron to find out you have feelings for me" she said. He wasn't surprised in the least by her request and released a small smile.

"She already knows I have feelings for you" he responded amusedly. Her eyes lit up in surprise and he resisted the urge to chuckle.

"What? But how? Did you tell her?" she demanded, her voice reflecting horror and disbelief. He shook his head.

"She guessed a long time ago…" he replied absently.

"Shit…" she said and glared at the ground.

"I take it she didn't mention that bit to you" he said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement and she shook her head resignedly.

"Look…I told you I don't have feelings for her anymore so can we get over this. It's my decision alone who I want to be with. Tell her to get over it because I'm not going back to her" he added, almost coldly and she looked up sharply, feeling more than a little angered by his words.

"How the fuck can you say that? I never would have thought you could be so cold Trunks! Put yourself in her shoes for a second and think how you would feel" she retorted. He shrugged his shoulders in an offhand manner and stood up.

"I know how she feels because at this very second I'm feeling the same thing. She wasn't the only one rejected, but you don't see me crying about it. That doesn't mean I've accepted it though. I saw something in your eyes last night Pan and I'm not letting you go so easily. No matter what you say…" he revealed and she looked taken back. With nothing more to say, he turned around before taking off into the sky.

When he was a good distance away from the house, he slowed down and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't planned on revealing that he hadn't given up on her yet, but when he was around her he found it impossible to think properly. He'd to have her; there was no way he was letting her go…

* * *

><p>Pan returned to the house looking dazed and didn't even notice M. Trunks appearing out of nowhere. For a second she froze, wondering if he'd overheard their conversation.<p>

"Hey…" he said and pulled her into his arms. She relaxed instantly and wrapped her arms around him. He was behaving normal so she assumed he hadn't and felt silly for panicking. She felt his lips kiss her hair and smiled.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure, why not" she replied, deciding it would be good distraction from the stupid thoughts in her head. They set off together, hand in hand enjoying the afternoon sun shining brightly in the sky.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned and she looked towards him.

"Nothing life threatening…" she responded and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arm went around her and she sighed happily. They continued to walk in silence and it was a peaceful silence, where it wasn't necessary to talk. It was one of the many things she loved about him. He always seemed to know what she needed and he'd picked up quickly that she didn't want to talk and respected her wish. He didn't demand to know why she looked like something was bothering her and for that she was grateful.

"Pan…" he began hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" she replied with a smile.

"I overheard your conversation with Trunks earlier…" he admitted and she froze. Her eyes widened and she swallowed with difficulty.

"And…" she pressed.

"I don't know what to say…" he answered eventually. She moved away from him and stared, taking in his worried look.

"Don't worry about it. It's you I want to be with, not Trunks" she assured him, but the worry still didn't leave his eyes.

"I'm not worried about that. It's just…I don't know…something doesn't feel right" he muttered, shifting his eyes to the ground.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked confused. He looked straight at her then, his eyes looking bright.

"I can't explain it. I've been feeling like this ever since we've got together. It's like I'm scared. I don't know why, but I do and lately I've been feeling it more than ever" he admitted. There was silence as Pan pondered over his words and the answer came to her immediately. He was scared of being happy, afraid like before he would lose everything he cherished. Her arms went around him instantly and she felt his tense body relax straight away.

"I'm here for you and always will be. Nothing's going to separate us" she told him and he felt some of the tension dissolve.

"I love you Pan…" he said emotionally.

"I love you too…" she replied before their lips met in a kiss…

* * *

><p>Trunks looked on with barely contained anger at the couple kissing as they clung together. Turning away from the cover of the tree he walked deeper into the cover of the trees.<p>

_*How dare he…*_ he thought angrily to himself. There was no denying it, he was jealous. Jealous that M. Trunks could kiss her, could touch her and hear her say she loved him. It wasn't fair… He wandered aimlessly until he reached the town and headed straight for the bar on his right…

* * *

><p>They sat together, relishing each other's company before making their way back to the house. It had been several hours since they'd been away from the house. Hearing M. Trunk's stomach growl, she had chuckled teasingly.<p>

"We better get some food inside you…" she said mischievously. He grinned and nodded.

"Let's hope Uncle Goten didn't break all the dishes earlier. He has a knack for smashing some of the cutlery every time he has to wash up" Pan commented, before laughing out loud. M. Trunks laughed along with her, easily visioning Goten wincing as he dropped a cup or a plate.

"There was this one time when we'd some of my grandma's friends round and she'd decided to use her new dinner set. It was Uncle Goten's turn to wash up for the day and he ended up breaking at least a quarter of it. Turns out he was slightly drunk and when grandma found out, she smacked him on the head with the biggest pan she owned. It was hysterical, you should've been there. I was in stitches…" she told him, her giggles getting louder as they walked through the house.

"Don't listen to her, she's lying" Goten remarked, appearing from the family room. In his hand was a can of beer and already he looked more than a little tipsy.

"Where's Marron and Bra?" she asked.

"They're gone shopping. Bra decided Marron needed cheering up" he replied with a shrug.

"That was nice of her. As much as I would've loved to go, I'm glad I didn't. You can expect them to be back very late with tons of bags" Pan informed them, shuddering slightly.

"They were looking for you, but couldn't find you in the end. Any ways I'm hungry. Make me something to eat and then we can all get drunk" Goten replied, gripping his empty stomach. Pan rolled her eyes and headed off towards the kitchen...

* * *

><p>Half an hour later she called them to the kitchen where they began feeding themselves. Once they were done, they all sighed contentedly.<p>

"Wow! Your cooking is just as good as mom's" Goten pointed out, once more patting his satisfied stomach.

"I did learn from her, after all" Pan replied, with a smile.

"Well it's good that you did. I could definitely get used to it" M. Trunks commented, earning one of her special smiles. Her gaze shifted to look out of the window, wondering where Trunks was. He hadn't returned since they'd spoken in the morning and now it was getting late. As much as it was awkward around him now, she couldn't help but feel saddened and more than a little regretful. Trunks was, after all, her best friend. No one understood her better than he did and to think that things had led to this. Now they couldn't even have a normal conversation or argue playfully like they'd done only a few days back.

She felt a hand on her leg and turned to see M. Trunks looking at her understandingly. She smiled and nodded to show she was okay.

"Let's get drunk…" Goten cried out and hurried towards the cupboard where the booze was kept. He pulled out several crates and placed them on the table.

"Grab some of the strong stuff too. We're going all out tonight" Goten added and they laughed. Pan picked up a few bottles and they made their way outside.

"We need music too" said Pan and went inside to get the sound system. Pretty soon the three had a small party going and the drinking bets had them drunk in no time.

Pan giggled loudly to Goten falling over embarrassingly, after attempting to get up.

"Oops…I think I had too much" Goten stammered drunkenly as M. Trunks pulled him up.

"Thanks Trunks…you're the best" Goten replied and Pan stilled. M. Trunks shot her a look, but didn't say anything.

"I love you so much Trunks. You're the best friend anyone could ask for…" Goten added, grinning sheepishly.

"Uncle Goten you're such a buffoon! That's not Trunks, it's M. Trunks" Pan pointed out. Goten paused and peered closely.

"Oops my bad…" he mumbled, pouring himself another drink. It was getting pretty late at this point. They'd been at it for several hours now and the sun was already setting in the distance. There was no sign of the girls or Trunks for that matter and Pan, once more felt a pang of worry.

"Where the fuck is Trunk anyway? That stupid bastard" Goten cried out, missing the jokes he shared with his best friend.

"No idea, Uncle Goten" Pan responded. had gone inside to use the bathroom, leaving the two of them behind.

"He's probably out there getting drunk on his own. Did you know he loves you and not Marron?" Goten commented, looking straight at her, all signs of drunkenness gone. Pan looked wearily back at her uncle, mind completely boggled.

"I don't want to know" she muttered, eyelids half opened. Her cheeks were slightly flushed by the alcohol and her eyes bright.

"Why not? It's good to know your options. He's crazy about you and I know you were crazy about him at one point" he said, with a wink. She stared disbelievingly at her uncle who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh come on! Did you honestly think I didn't know? I saw the way you always looked at him, like he was the only thing to look at and the way you used to flare up when he introduced his girlfriends to us. I'm surprised the idiot never noticed" Goten added shaking his head lightly. Pan just stared gobsmacked at her uncle, who she's always thought was clueless about everything.

"That's all in the past. Now I'm only interested in M. Trunks" she said firmly, giving him warning looks.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. I'm only concerned with you happiness Panny" he responded with a grin, ruffling her hair affectionately. She smiled nonetheless and gave her uncle a big hug.

"Enough of the serious talk you old fart. I bet I could down five cans of beer before you can" she announced cheerfully and Goten glared at her playfully.

"No fucking way! I am so going to win!" he shot back as the competition started…

* * *

><p>Trunks trudged drunkenly home on foot, cursing loudly when he walked into a tree. He needed to see Pan and soon. He wanted to confess his love once more and kiss her. He couldn't even think about anything else. Right at that very moment he was so drunk, he wouldn't care even if Gohan stood there along with Goku when he kissed the living daylights out of their Panny. After spending nearly all day knocking back drink after drink he was so hammered, he couldn't recall where he was. It took him a little over an hour to finally realise and made his way outside, heading in the direction of the house. It'd taken another hour to find the way back, getting lost and occasionally falling over. Eventually he spotted it and grinned stupidly, moving as fast as he could to reach it…<p>

* * *

><p>Goten lay passed out on the floor, snoring loudly as Pan glared at him. Her eyes were barely opened at this point and she couldn't even move. M. Trunks had gone looking for the girls, seeing as they weren't back yet. He was the only one out of the three who was still able to stand straight without tumbling over so he'd offered to go. She sighed and walked further out into the beach, closing her eyes as she felt the light breeze touch the bare skin on her body. The sand felt cool against her bare feet and she kicked out at the sand, with a carefree laugh. She wished M. Trunks was here so she could kiss him and feel his body warmth against her.<p>

Suddenly she felt hands around her waist and she gasped in surprise before relaxing against the warm body behind her. She recognised his presence and smiled. Turning around with her eyes closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head forward. He took the hint and pressed his lips against her. Feeling the way his lips moved against hers, caused butterflies to appear spontaneously in the pit of her stomach. She moaned and pressed her body against his, loving the way his hands ran up and down her body.

"Pan…" he moaned making her shiver in delight. His hands began roaming underneath her clothes, making the excitement inside her increase dramatically. Oh how she loved it, when he burned her skin with his eager touches and the way he was kissing her right now... She couldn't even word how it felt…The way his tongue expertly fought against hers, the way he would bite down hard on her collarbone, before sucking it soothingly. It was enough to turn her legs into jelly…

Then she heard it, a loud gasp and the logical part of her brain told her to snap out of it and investigate what she'd heard. Pulling away reluctantly from his grasp, she looked towards where the sound had come from and froze. Her eyes widened in astonishment, instantly sobering her up. M. Trunks stood with Bra and Marron looking completely shocked as they glanced back at her. Her own head snapped towards the person she had been making out with and her heart stopped for a good few seconds. Trunks stood next to her, completely out of it as he looked back at her with a smile, completely ignoring the new comers…

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you have it…I know, I know that was a very evil cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I know the M. Trunk's fans won't approve of the new turn of events…however it was necessary! So please except my sincere apologies and stay tuned…

See you in the next chapter ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long… I want to thank CandyCaneGirl97, xxSassyGirlxx, Dbzfan, Topazdragon98, Hickerbilly, Dbz fan, Panny-chan731, Miguelnuva, Bubblicious115 and Panny-chan for reviewing the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading each and every single one of the reviews you guys left me. Please continue to show your appreciation.

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 14<strong>

Pan stared disbelievingly at Trunks, wondering how the hell she hadn't noticed it was him. How could she not tell the difference between their touches and their presence? He looked not in the least bit regretful about what was occurring at that very moment. As she looked towards the ground, shamefaced, Marron uttered a distraught cry and ran towards the house.

"Marron…wait" Bra called, hurrying after her. Pan continued to keep her head down, afraid to look into their eyes. She knew what she would see and couldn't conjure the guts to face it.

She could feel M. Trunk's eyes on her and very slowly, her head lifted to look at him. What she saw stunned her. There was emptiness, absolutely nothing in those blue eyes. No pain, no anger and no shock. Her body moved forward unconsciously.

"Don't…" he whispered, stopping her in her tracks.

"I can explain…" she began desperately. He shook his head and turned away. She swallowed with difficulty, trying to keep down the sudden need to vomit, which was threatening to erupt at any second.

With surprising speed, he transformed into a super saiyan and sped off into the night sky.

"Noooo…wait!" she yelled frantically. She attempted to go after him, but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm.

"Forget about him…" said Trunks. She turned around to face him, with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Let me go Trunks. I need to go after him" she cried. He hesitated seeing the tears in her eyes, but wouldn't let go.

"I love you Pan. I won't allow you to go to him. You only belong to _me_…" he replied stubbornly. It was then she lost it. With a cry, she slapped him hard, making him let go. He looked surprised, as he touched the reddening cheek her hand had connected with.

"I _don't_ love you Trunks. I love _him_. So stay the fuck _away_ from me" she told him, in a cold voice. Her eyes were narrowed, as she wiped away the tears. He froze, looking completely dumbfounded. She turned away from the sight and took off into the sky after M. Trunks…

* * *

><p>She hadn't even reached half a mile before she felt his life energy disappear completely. He must've felt her coming and masked it. Uttering a curse, she headed back to the house. If he wasn't going to give her the chance to explain, maybe the girls would. It was all just a stupid mistake, after all.<p>

She reached the house in mere seconds and rushed inside. They were in Marron's room. She pushed open the door and took a step inside. She was greeted by a glare from Bra and a tearful Marron.

"I'm so sorry Marron. Please give me the chance to at least explain what happened" she said, looking right at her friend. Marron looked away, hurt evident in her eyes.

"It was _all_ a mistake. I was proper drunk and didn't even realise it was Trunks. I thought it was M. Trunks. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Please forgive me" she begged, walking closer to her. There was silence as both girls mauled over her words. Looking hopefully from one to the other, she silently hoped they'd believe her.

"Pan…just…leave me alone" Marron whispered finally. Her eyes widened, not believing what she's heard. Turning to Bra, she noticed her looking away. Her body stilled, as she stared in complete astonishment at her two best friends. How could they not believe her? Hurt quickly settled in, once the shock had worn off. Without another word, she left the room. Her feet took her to her room, where she packed her stuff quickly.

Moments later she leapt out of the window and flew off into the night sky…

* * *

><p>M. Trunks sat on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the water crashing against the side of the cliff. The vision blurred slightly as his eyes welled up. He let the tears fall, uncaringly. All he could see was the mental picture of Pan with Trunks. It <em>hurt<em>, more than he thought possible. How could she do such a thing? If she loved Trunks, then why was she with him? It didn't make any sense.

'_You didn't even give her a chance to explain. It could've been just a mistake,' _a mental thought reminded him. He chose to ignore that particular thought, even though it made him slightly uneasy. Maybe he should've given her a chance to explain. It could've been nothing more than a misunderstanding. She did say she loved him, after all…

* * *

><p>Pan sat alone, in her favourite place. The place she visited whenever she was upset or just needed a quiet place to think. It was on an island, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but water. Trees and weeds covered every metre or so.<p>

She was sat on top of the tallest cliff, looking at nothing in particular. No one came here, that's why she liked coming here. Getting away from other people was necessary at some point. The smell of greenery always calmed her, distracting her from her thoughts.

However, today it did little to calm her. The tears kept falling and falling. She didn't think anything could make her feel better today, of all days. They _hated _her…M. Trunks and her two best friends. Everything was falling apart. This two week holiday was meant to be the best time of their lives. How the hell had it turned into such a _nightmare_?

Trunks…who she'd loved for nearly all her life just had to go and ruin things for her, didn't he? Why the hell couldn't he have fallen for her earlier? Why now? Just when she'd finally decided to move on with her life, he'd to announce he loved her.

Marron must really feel like shit right now. Even though it was understandable that she'd behave the way she'd done, Pan couldn't help but feel betrayed in some sense. They were her best friends, who should know what she was like. They should've believed her when she said it'd been a mistake. The fact that they didn't, clearly showed they really didn't know her as well as she thought they did.

M. Trunks… he was the biggest disappointment. Why hadn't he given her the chance to at least explain herself? Didn't he believe her, when she said she loved him? Didn't he trust her? It wasn't her fault they'd the same aura! They were the_ same _person, after all, save for the difference in timeline. It hadn't helped that she was so drunk at the time.

Knowing that the people she'd held so close to her heart, didn't trust her in the least, hurt unlike any other pain she'd ever experienced. _One_ mistake had been enough to damage their bonds so dramatically. Bitterness slowly started to replace the pain inside her. The tears began to slow down, until they stopped entirely. She stood up and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Grabbing her bag she took to the sky once more...

* * *

><p>M. Trunks stood still, as he sensed desperately around for her. Her ki signature had disappeared completely. He'd rushed back to the house, only to find her clothes and belongings gone. He'd even checked her house and couldn't find her there either. Where the hell had she gone?<p>

He'd made a mistake. Why the hell hadn't he realised this at the time? Trunks and he shared the _same_ ki signature. It'd explain why Pan got confused. It didn't help that she was completely drunk at the time as well. The look in her eyes… He'd seen the truth in them. So why did he run away, like a jerk?

He only hoped he hadn't ruined everything. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. His eyes narrowed instantly as he turned around to face the person.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Trunks looked to the ground, avoiding his eyes.

"It wasn't her fault… It was mine…" he announced. M. Trunks looked taken back at the confession.

"I already know it wasn't her fault" he responded coolly. Trunk's eyes shot up to meet his.

"Is that so? Then why did you run off?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

"I made a mistake" M. Trunks admitted, eyes filled with shame and regret. There was silence as the two men stood facing each other, slowing regarding one another.

"Do you really love her?" Trunks asked eventually.

"Yeah…" M. Trunks answered.

"I love her too. Always have, but it just took me longer to realise. Except, she loves you and…I guess I just have to accept that. Her happiness is what counts, at the end of the day. I was stupid for thinking I could get her to fall for me, when she clearly loves you. What happened earlier was my fault entirely. She thought she was with _you_, not me" Trunks told him.

"I was such a fool. I should've known…" M. Trunks cried out regrettably.

"She's hiding. Most likely she's crying her eyes out. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid. We need to find her and _quick_" Trunks informed him. M. Trunks nodded and they split up…

* * *

><p>After dumping her bag somewhere safe, Pan decided to fly around. It was still dark outside. Dawn was several hours away. She'd locked her emotions away, leaving her feeling totally empty. As she flew randomly in any direction, she welcomed the cool air rushing forward to meet her. She didn't care anymore. Why should she stress herself over people, who didn't even trust her?<p>

She felt the ki signature approaching and stopped. Turning around she saw Trunks floating in mid air, a small distance away from her.

"We need to talk…" he called.

"I don't want to talk to anyone" she replied icily and turned away.

"He made a mistake and he regrets it" Trunks called out before she took off. His words made her pause.

"What did you say?" she asked. He appeared in front of her and flinched visibly when he saw her face.

"He's looking for you. He realised he made a mistake. He knows it's not your fault. I told him it was mine… I'm sorry Pan… I was being selfish. I know you…love him and I'm happy for you. Your happiness is more important to me. Please forgive me for being such a jerk…" he mentioned, looking distressed. Her eyes widened hearing his words, looking obviously shocked.

"So he does trust me then…" she whispered quietly to herself.

"Yeah he does…" he said with a smile. She looked towards him with tears flowing from her eyes. A small smile appeared on her face and she moved forward to hug him.

"Thank you… I'm sorry too" she said and backed off just as quickly. Without another word, she took off into the sky…

* * *

><p>Trunks looked on with a sad smile on his face. He relished the feel of her close to him, from that brief hug and stored it away deep inside him. Without another word he headed back towards the house. It was time he'd a chat with Marron and sorted their issues out. There was no chance of them getting back together, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. He would always love Pan, he realised. Who knew if he'd ever get over her? Only time would tell…<p>

* * *

><p>M. Trunks paused in flight when he felt her ki signature approaching him. A relieved smile graced his face and he moved forward to meet her. When they finally saw each other, they stopped. In silence, they gazed at one another. He took in her reddened eyes and cursed himself for making her cry. Would she forgive him? He could only hope…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for the cliff hanger. Sadly, the next chapter will be the last. I know it's short, but I planned it out this way. Please review and share your thoughts. Thank you! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update. It's been really hectic lately. I haven't found any time to write, at all. Thank you for being so patient. You guys are the best!

A big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! TopazDragon98, CandyCaneGirl97, WithoutWingsX, Wallart plus Flinx equals war, Dbzfan, V-ChanLSSJ and Bilal Masood. I love you guys! I really appreciate all the lovely compliments and support you have given me. It's the perfect motivation tactic in my case, lol!

I still can't believe this is the final chapter of 'Love from the Future'… It feels like only yesterday, when I started writing this story. Time sure does fly, doesn't it? Oh well, I still got others to write and, hopefully, many more to come. So make sure you guys stick around!

* * *

><p><strong>Love from the Future – Chapter 15<strong>

Trunks pushed open the door to Marron's room, without knocking. Bra and Marron looked up, both surprised to see him. Bra was the first to react, anger quickly replacing the look of shock on her face. Marron continued to gaze at him in incredulity, eyes reddened from crying.

"Trunks, what the hell do you want?" Bra cried out, voice reflecting rage. Her eyes flashed dangerously, looking just like his mum, when she was angry. He ignored her, turning to face Marron.

"Marron, I'm really sorry for everything. I'm not going to ask you for forgiveness, because I know I don't deserve it. I was being a complete jerk to you. You didn't deserve any of it. What happened earlier, it was my fault entirely. Pan had _nothing_ to do with it. She didn't even know it was me…" He paused, when Marron looked away. He could see it in her eyes, just before she'd turned away. She didn't believe him. She evidently thought Pan was at fault.

"Marron, look at me. Do you honestly think Pan is_ capable_ of betraying you like that?" She continued to avoid looking at him, making him angry. He looked towards Bra, who still looked pissed off.

"What about you Bra? Do you think Pan's in the wrong too?" He observed the brief look of uncertainty flash in her eyes before she lowered her eyes.

"I can't believe it... I always thought the three of you were best friends. You should know her better than anyone else. You practically grew up together, for fuck sake. How can_ you_ doubt her, of all people?" He shook his head in disgust.

"You're obviously going to defend her, since you're so _madly_ in love with her!" Marron cried out suddenly, her blue eyes flashing in rage. He sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm _not_ defending her and you know it. I'm stating the truth. This has nothing to do with the fact that I love her." Marron's eyes narrowed at his words. It was the first time he'd admitted out loud, that he was in love with Pan. Even Bra looked taken back. He ran his fingers through his lavender looks, in stress. He couldn't believe it'd even come to _this_.

On his way here, he'd thought that after hearing what he'd to say, they would forgive Pan. After all, they were her best friends. He'd never imagined that they wouldn't believe him, that they wouldn't have the slightest trust in Pan.

"You know what, forget it. I've said what I had to say. I leave the rest for you to decide. If you honestly think that one incident was enough to damage your friendship with Pan, then go for it. I won't stop you." He turned away and left, slamming the door shut behind him…

* * *

><p>Pan stood facing M. Trunks, unable to think of what to say. It seemed he was having the same difficulty, judging from the doubt in his eyes. Her eyes widened suddenly, seeing the redness in them. He'd been crying… Her eyes softened instantly, as she moved forward.<p>

"I'm sorry…" They said, at the same time. Pan laughed quietly, as he smiled. They moved together, reaching each other at the same time.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Pan. I never should've doubted you…" He stopped, when he felt her finger on his lips. Pan gazed back at him, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm the one, who should say sorry…" She began, but stopped, when he gripped her face with his palms. One hand moved upwards, to gently wipe away the fallen tears from both eyes. Then he leant forward, to kiss her on the forehead.

"Let's just forget what happened. I love you Pan, with all my heart. You mean everything to me. I can't bear to even think of life without you. I promise, from here on, to always keep you happy, to never doubt you again, and to love you for the rest of my life." A smile appeared on her face, hearing his words.

"I love you too," she replied before moving forward to kiss him. Their lips met, instantly wiping away any lingering doubts and troubled thoughts. In that one moment, she felt lightheaded and genuinely happy. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer. She sensed his arms wrap around her waist, making her smile. He chuckled against her lips, and held her close. They floated in the air, with their arms around each other…

* * *

><p>Bra sat unmoving on Marron's bed, lost in thought. After hearing Trunk's words, guilt had hit her from all sides. Memories of their childhood, their teenage years, all the way to the present, flashed one after another in her head. The three of them, inseparable, had vowed to always be friends together, never letting anything get between them. How could they've forgotten those promises? How could they let a boy, even if it was her brother, destroy the friendship they'd cherished so much.<p>

"Marron, do you remember the promise we made to each other?" she asked softly. There was silence, as she waited for Marron to speak. When the seconds had turned into minutes, and she still hadn't heard a reply, she turned to face her. Marron looked lost in thought, eyes welling up slightly. A pained expression graced her features. Eventually, after some time, she finally turned her head to face her.

"I remember…" she said quietly. Bra smiled sadly, moving forward to place an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I think we both broke that promise." Marron leant into her, starting to sob quietly.

"I don't know what to do Bra… I want to forgive her, but I can't... It's _killing_ me. She's my best friend. I know, deep down, she'd never do anything to hurt me. I just can't bring myself to let this go…" She broke off, breaking down completely. Bra held her, gently rubbing her back, as she released all the anguish inside her.

"It's okay Marron. Let it all out." She continued to comfort her, until she'd finally quietened down. There was silence for a long time.

"What have I done?" Bra heard her say, snapping out of her thoughts. She pulled back, to see the guilt clearly showing on Marron's face.

"Let's go find her, shall we?" Bra announced, with a smile on her face. Marron nodded, wiping her eyes quickly…

* * *

><p>Pan sat with M. Trunks, on the edge of a cliff. Both were silent, quietly enjoying each other's company. Even though they'd sorted out their differences, she was still troubled. It didn't show on her face though, as she didn't want to ruin the moment. It'd been there all along, distantly haunting her thoughts. Bra and Marron… They'd broken the promise they'd made to her.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" She snapped out of her thoughts, looking enquiringly at M. Trunks, who was staring back at her.

"Talk about what?" she asked, confused.

"About what's bothering you…?" She continued to feign that nothing was wrong, but soon succumbed. She blamed his eyes, which were a bit _too_ vigilant for her liking. She sighed resignedly, letting the mask drop. His hand tightened around her shoulder, pulling her close. The tenseness in her body faded instantly, as she relaxed against him.

"It's Bra and Marron. I can't believe they doubted me… I always thought they knew me so well, but I was wrong. One misunderstanding was enough to break us apart…" She stopped, not knowing what else to say. What more could she say anyway? It wasn't like they'd magically appear in front of her, demanding to be forgiven.

"Give them some time. I'm sure they'll realise soon enough," he consoled her calmly. She shook her head sadly.

"I doubt it's ever going to happen."

"You're wrong," a familiar voice spoke up from behind them. They looked back, only to see Trunks landing, with Marron and Bra. Pan's eyes widened, seeing the girls. She stood up quickly, M. Trunks getting up with her. Marron and Bra looked guilty, as they gazed back at her. Well, to be more precise, they were looking at her, but avoiding eye contact. Bra stepped forward first.

"Pan…I'm really sorry for doubting you. I don't know what I was thinking… I hope you can forgive me." Pan stared back at her, completely astounded. What the hell was going on here? Marron sighed and took a step forward next. Pan looked towards her, as she finally met her eyes.

"I'm sorry too… I was wrong for doubting you. I should've realised my best friend would never do anything to hurt me. I hope you can forgive me for being a complete bitch." Pan looked from one to the other, not believing her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at M. Trunks, who gave her an encouraging smile. She swallowed painfully, shifting to face her friends. Looking into their eyes, she could tell they were being sincere.

A smile broke out on her face, as she rushed forward to hug them both. All three girls clung to one another, a heavy burden lifting from their shoulders…

* * *

><p>Trunks looked on as the girls made up, a relieved smile gracing his face. He looked towards M. Trunks, who had a similar look of relief on his face.<p>

"Okay girls, now that you've kissed and made up, can we call it a night. I'm almost dead on my feet." Three pair of eyes glared back at him, as he held his hands up defensively.

"What? I'm being serious. I'm ready to pass out." Pan rolled her eyes, turning to face the other two. He still couldn't believe it, when Marron and Bra came rushing towards him, looking frantic. He'd been in the kitchen at the time, looking for the bottle of whiskey he'd hidden from Goten.

"We need to find Pan, right now!" Bra had cried out, surprising him. His mouth had dropped open in revelation, wondering if he was hearing things. It took a smack to his head from Bra, to ensure him he wasn't. Without wasting another second, he traced Pan's ki signature, pin-pointing her exact location. Then they'd quickly made their way towards her.

It'd been weird, holding Marron, as they flew over here. She'd been blatantly uncomfortable throughout the short trip. It was like being close to a _stranger_, as much as he hated to admit it. He could only hope time would heal the wounds he'd inflicted on her. Maybe someday they could even be friends…

* * *

><p>Pan flew back to the house with the others, feeling totally at peace. Everything had worked out in the end. All the misunderstandings had been cleared. She looked to the left where Trunks carried Bra and to the right, where M. Trunks held Marron. It felt great to see them all together once more. Though it'd take some time, she was positive that, one day, the issues between Trunks and Marron would be sorted out as well. At least they hadn't let that come in the way, when they came to reconcile with her. It was definitely a start.<p>

They landed outside the house, each heading inside. Sounds of loud snores were coming from Goten, who lay passed out on the ground, completely oblivious to what'd happened. She watched in amusement, as Bra leant down, trying to wake him up. In the end, it took a kick in the rear from Trunks to do the trick. Goten landed heavily on the ground, a couple of metres away from his original spot. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Man, I had the strangest dream. It felt like someone kicked me in the rear or something… Hey wait a minute, why the hell is it hurting?" Everyone burst out laughing, as Goten blinked in confusion.

"It _wasn't _a dream, you idiot! I really did kick you in the rear!" Trunks informed him with a smirk. Goten's face shifted, his dark eyes hardening.

"You are _so_ dead man!" he replied, moving towards him. Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan, taking off into the night sky. Goten followed suit, as the game of cat and mouse began. Pan shook her head, turning to face M. Trunks.

"Shall we?" she gestured towards the house. He nodded, as they headed inside together.

"Hey Pan?" She turned back to look at Bra, who had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Have fun…" Bra winked, making her blush. She heard a chuckle close by, turning her head back to glare at M. Trunks.

"Come on, let's go." She allowed herself to be led away, shooting daggers at Bra, who was giving rude gestures in return. In no time, they arrived in his room, locking the door behind him. Seconds later, she felt herself pushed up against the wall. She stared back at M. Trunks, whose face was inches away from hers. Hot desire sparkled in his eyes.

"I really think we should finish what we started that night, wouldn't you agree?" He whispered seductively into her ear. She shivered in delight, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, what would _that_ be?" He chuckled, at her teasing tone.

"How about I just demonstrate? Saves me explaining anything…" Before she could even blink, she felt his lips crush against hers. Her mouth opened in surprise, which he took advantage of. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and began exploring tentatively. Her arms clasped around his neck automatically, as she closed her eyes, welcoming the pleasant sensations. His body had moulded to hers, and her hips unconsciously bucked upwards, which caused a low moan to erupt from his throat. Somehow, she managed to wrap her legs around his hips.

He broke off the kiss, as he gazed back at her, with half opened eyelids. She felt her heart flutter at how hot he looked. Even though she was dying to feel his gorgeous lips on hers again, she waited to see what he'd do next, as she struggled to calm her racing heart. Feeling his hot breath on her, wasn't helping in the least. It only made it harder to control herself.

She was barely aware of being carried towards the bed, where he lay her down gently, as she was too busy gazing into his piercing eyes. She sat up on her elbows, looking expectedly at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she commented mischievously. He smirked and began removing his top. She observed in silence, letting her eyes wonder appreciatively over his fit body. After stripping down to his boxers, he climbed on to the bed. Straddling her, he leant forward to kiss her. She welcomed the kiss, eager to feel his lips on her own. Deciding to tease him a little, she caught his bottom lip and began to tenderly suck on it. Another low groan erupted from him, as he surged his hips forward, rubbing his growing erection against her.

What started off gentle soon became a full on, passionate kiss. Her fingers ran through his shoulder length, lavender locks, pulling him even closer. She couldn't recall a time when kissing had made her feel this way. It was simply mind-blowing.

She was vaguely aware of hands tugging at her clothes. Eager to get them off, she began helping him. Soon enough, both of them were lying on the bed in their undergarments.

Pushing her back down gently, he began kissing her neck passionately.

"Pan…" He breathed onto her neck, making her shiver. Her eyes opened somewhat, hearing his voice rasped with need. Her name had never sounded so delicious, than when spoken with his deep, husky baritones. He unclasped her bra and pulled it off. The skin to skin contact made her hiss with pleasure.

"You're so soft," he murmured into her chest, while working at removing her panties. His rough hands drifted over her thighs and stomach, coming to rest on her right breast. The other hand worked on removing his boxers. Once they were both naked, he positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her slowly, as she clung onto him, her nails digging into his back. She held back the scream of pleasure, mixed with pain.

He placed hot, fevered kisses on her neck and jaw, as he used his free hand to explore her naked frame. He was moving into her with slow, deep motions, each thrust leaving her breathless. The pace began to pick up and she found herself unable to think about anything beside the soaring heat, he was pounding into her.

Her eyes opened somewhat, only to see his face twisted in pleasure. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, as he bit down on his bottom lip. He looked beyond handsome. Eventually she felt it, she was so close. When she came, she saw stars. She could feel his muscles twitching wildly against her. He moaned her name before she felt him hit his release. He collapsed on top of her, as they lay still, out of breath. He looked up, only to kiss her gently. She smiled into the kiss, her eyes drifting close.

"I love you Pan."

"I love you too…"

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Well…there you have it. I hope you liked the ending. Please don't forget to review. I'll be looking forward to reading your feedback. Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I did writing it! ^_^

Also, I'd recommend that you read V-ChanLSSJ's stories. She's a big fan of Pan/Trunks, like me. You won't be disappointed!


End file.
